Shadow's Rising
by Ikaru Sentinal
Summary: What is Tsunade's reason behind having a forth person joining Kakashi's team? Who is this strange young girl, seemingly bitter towards humanity? How does she know Tsunade, and why does she fear men? Better summary inside
1. The new girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. (Although if I could own Kakashi I would...>> )) All I own is Yamiko, her parents, and this plot. I am not making any money off of this, so please no suing! XD

* * *

Shadow's Rising

Summary: Kakashi and team Seven have a new teamate per the orders of The 5th Hokage, Tsunade. Who is this strange girl, and what connection does she have with Tsunade? What is her shadowed past, and why is she so silent? Yamiko is a quiet girl, seemingly bitter towards humanity, and at 18 she is accomplsed Jonin. So why does Tsunade wish her to join Kakashi's team? ANd what are their feelings towards one another? Read to find out!

This story is AU, in that Orochimaru never showed up, and Sasuke never left. Sakura was still trained by Tsunade, and Naruto by Jiraiya. The 3rd Hokage is still alive, he just stepped down 'cause he's so incredibly old. XD. They still had to force Tsunade into becoming the 5th Hokage. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are 16. I changed Kakshi's age a bit, so instead of being 30 when Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are 16, he is 28. Yamiko is 18. I tried to keep all of the characters as in character as I could, and I'm proud to say, that there is no OOC. (At least in my own opinion)

Shadow's Rising Chapter 1: A first apperance

The sun was just rising above the tree level, the light shinning of the green leaves, giving them a golden glow. In the forest there were many small clearings. This was the forest of Kohona no Sato. Hidden Leaf Village. To the North was a great mountain range, the 5 Hokages faces immortalized in the gray stone.

Kakashi Hatake sat on a rock, reading an issue of 'Come Come Paradise' while waiting for his team to arrive. The bottom half of his face was covered as usual in his mask, and his Kohona leaf head shield laying across his left eye; also as usual. And he was wearing his Jonin uniform.

He didn't have a mission for his students today, but Hokage Tsunade had requested a meeting with Team 7. Rolling his only visible eye in bemusement, Kakashi ran his fingers through his short silver hair, thinking on how his students would react of the news of no mission today.

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke were his three students. They were all now 16 years old, and were at the Chunin level. He was currently 28, and therefore teased often by Naruto for 'being so old'. He was proud of them for getting so far, but hardly ever showed it. And even though all three of them had vastly different fighting styles and personalities, they were finally coming together as a team.

Naruto, he was an odd one. He grew up without parents, and without love, therefore becoming a troublemaker. But yet he always had a huge grin on his face. He had bright yellow hair, spiked up from his head, and three curious whisker like stripes on each cheek. His blue eyes were very expressive as he lost his temper very easily. Kakashi sighed thinking of Naruto's temper. He would come in excited to do a mission, and then he would blow up after finding there is none.

Sasuke…a very quite, closed off person. His entire being is put into becoming strong enough to find and kill his brother Itachi, whom had destroyed the entire Uchiha clan. He always wore dark colors, and one can never tell what he's thinking. Almost every female in Kohonagakure no Sato had a crush on him (including Sakura.) because of his black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. Sasuke would have no outward sign of disappointment, but he would be disappointed.

Sakura, she is the only girl in the group. She had oddly colored hair; it was a sugary shade of pink, matching her dark green eyes nicely. At first she was a shy, timid girl. But she has grown in strength and self-confidence since then. She had a huge crush on Sasuke, and still does, but she seemed to have cooled down a bit recently, and opened up to Naruto a bit. Naruto has as big a crush on her as she has on Sasuke. Kakashi chuckled lightly.

_Am I running a team or a soap opera here? _He thinks to himself, looking up to see Naruto bounding over the crest of the hill, his goofy grin in its usual place.

"Hello Kakashi Sensei! " Naruto yelled loudly, waving both his hands wildly in welcome. "What's our mission today!" He continues happily. Kakashi simply nodded his head in welcome and tucked his book away, waiting for the rest of his team. "Well?" Naruto prompted, having next to none patience.

"We're wait for Sasuke and Sakura." He answered simply. While Naruto pouted at his comment, Sakura and Sasuke ambled over the hill, Sakura talking animatedly to Sasuke while he seemed to be ignoring her. "Welcome Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi said in welcome. Sasuke simply folded his arms across his chest and nodded while Sakura beams and waves.

"What's our mission today?" Sakura asked curiously, unconsciously echoing Naruto's previous words. Sasuke nodded in agreement and Naruto sat on the ground at Kakashi's feet impatiently

"Well…" Kakashi started slowly, scratching his cheek with a finger in thought. "We don't have a mission today." He watched as his pupils reacted just as he knew they would. Sakura hung her head in disappointment, Sasuke stood there stoically, and Naruto…

"What? That's not fair!" Naruto burst out jumping to his feet in anger. Kakashi raised his hand to stop any further comment from Naruto, and he instantly shut up.

"Indeed. But we do have a summons from Hokage Tsunade. She wishes to meet with us. And before you ask, I don't know why." He said in a board tone, placing his hands in his pockets and turning to head towards the village. His students exchanged brief glances before following.

As they entered Tsunade's office, Kakashi noted that she was sitting at her desk, staring at a picture in her hand. Seeing them enter she placed it face down on the desk and rose to meet them.

"Welcome Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I'm glad you could make it." Tsunade started warmly, gesturing her hand towards some seats placed against the wall. After they took their seats, she continued. " I gather you wish to know why I summoned you here?" She continued to Team 7's nod. "There is someone I wish for you to meet. She should be arriving soon. " Tsunade finished, walking back to her desk to wait.

"Who?" chorused Naruto and Sakura while Sasuke grumbled something under his breath and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"No one you know." Tsunade said shortly. The three students simply glanced at each other and waited.

They did not have to wait long. After but a few moments of awkward silence, a small storm of lavender petals appeared in the middle of the room, drawing everybody's attention towards it. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. _Whoever it is enjoys making an entrance it seems. _He thought to himself, his thoughts being cut short as the petals disappeared and in their place was a young girl, looking to be around the age of his three students. She appeared standing straight, her arms crossed over her chest, and her only visible eye closed. Kakashi took a moment to examine her.

She was wearing soft black boots that came to mid calf, with lavender crescents winding down it in a slight spiral. Under those going to just under her knees she wore a maroon colored leg covering. Except for that most of her legs were bare for she only wore a pair of very short black shorts, over which was a dark purple skirt, going down to an inch below the shorts, with a slit up each side going almost up to the waist band.

Around her waist was a thin black belt, attached to a small black bag at her side. Above that was a black shirt with a high collar, covering most of her neck. The sleeves came down a little pass her elbows. Over that was a tank top with a v-neck, that left her midriff bare, it was the same color as her skirt. She was also wearing black finger-less gloves that just barely covered her wrists.

There was a metal band on the back of each glove, each having the Kohona leaf etched on it. Under the gloves going to mid forearm was something similar to what she wore beneath her boots. Around her neck was a gold band, the middle three inches being a silver rectangle which had something written on it, looking closer Kakashi saw it was a name, 'Mikito Mitsunae'.

Hanging from that was a short gold chain, connected to a teardrop shaped amethyst. What was most odd about her appearance was her face. She had messy black hair, and the entire right side of her face was covered. There was a purple streak down that part of her hair. The rest of her face was open, and she wore her Kohona leaf headband off center, pulled down slightly over the right side of her face, further covering.

He could see one of her eyes, (which was still closed) and her left ear where he saw an earring matching her necklace. At the base of her scalp, extending to mid thigh was a wrapped ponytail. The wrap was of a dark purple material, and what shocked him was, attached to the clasp at the base of her ponytail were two kunai.

Kakashi took all this in within 3 seconds. At his side his students were also taking in her appearance. When she opened her eye to survey them, Kakashi noted it was purple.

There was something about her that made Kakashi feel strange. _Who is she? And why does Tsunade want us to meet her? _Kakashi thought as he saw her stiffen at the sight of him and his students.

* * *

Ikaru: Sorry about the long winded description, I just worked really hard developing her outfit, and wanted you all to be able to see it in your mind's eye. I won't describe the others as much, and I believe since you probably know who everyone is, and looks like, it won't matter. Ok, I'll shut up. Please read and Review! XD 


	2. Yamiko's introduced

Disclaimer: Like I said in the fiirst chapeter, I own nothing besides Yamiko, her relationship with Tsunade, Yamiko's parents, and the plot.

* * *

Yamiko opened her only well eye to survey the room she was in. Sitting at the desk across the room from her was her Godmother, Tsunade, whom rose to meet her. Looking to her right she saw four people. Three of them being men, which instantly put her on her guard. Stiffening slight she examined them closely. The first she saw was a young man with black hair, whom was also looking at her, his emotions veiled and his expression blank. Next to him was a sweet looking girl with pink hair, looking at her with veiled dislike. _She looks nice enough I guess, but what's her problem! _Yamiko thought, turning to look at the next boy.

The first impression she got from the blonde haired, blue eyed boy, was 'hyper child'. He was adorable to her, and looked very nice and sweet, like he couldn't hurt a fly without crying. But she well knew that appearances could be very, very deceiving, so kept her guard up. And next to him…was someone her made her almost pull back and run. He was an older man. Seeing him brought back memories that she rather stay hidden forever. He had silver hair, and he only had one visible eye, which made her almost reach a hand up to feel her face in response. His eye was a very dark shade –of what color she could not tell as she did not wish to look at him more then she had to- almost black, and looked kind as he looked her up and down. She hid a smirk when she saw him start slightly when her saw the kunai in her hair. After giving all of them a quick once over and deeming them somewhat safe to ignore fore the moment, she turned to her Godmother, taking a couple steps to take her within a few feet of the Hokage. Bowing at the waist and putting her palms together, Yamiko greeted her.

"Hello Godmother Tsunade." She said softly. She straightened up then stiffened as Tsunade pulled her into a hug. After standing stiffly for a few moments, she awkwardly hugged Tsunade back.

"Welcome darling. How are you doing?" Tsunade said with a smile, releasing Yamiko from the hug and placing her hand on her cheek. That startled Yamiko worse, and she jerked backward violently. Tsunade put her hand to her face in sorrow. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry…I forgot how head shy you are…" Tsunade said softly. Yamiko smiled halfheartedly.

"I bet! Whatever gave you the idea I'd..." She started heatedly before jerking her head around and giving her godmother a sheepish smile and continuing. "It…is…fine…I…" Yamiko said slowly, turning once again to look at the other occupants of the room, each of them in equal states of shock. "And they? The group you wish me to join?" Yamiko said simply, never being one for words, in fact, she never talks to anyone but her Godmother, whom she hadn't seen in a year, and her mother…at the thought she had to fight back tears. She noted that the other for seemed even further surprised at her comment, especially the older man.

Tsunade nodded. "Ah yes. Yamiko, this is Team 7. That is the their leader, Hatake Kakashi. The rest are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said, pointing to the older man, the blonde, the young girl, and the brunette in turn." Turning to look at 'Team 7', Tsunade continued. "This is my Goddaughter, Mitsunae Yamiko. I wish to have her join your team Kakashi." Yamiko watched as this 'Kakashi', the older man, seemed to mull it over, while the other three exchanged glances and whispered words. Walking over to her Godmother's desk, she sat on the edge, knowing what was to come and bracing herself.

"If you wish so Hokage." Kakashi finally said with a shrug. "I never knew you had a Goddaughter though, I've never seen her before. " He continued, at which Tsunade nodded, and Yamiko steeled herself.

"Unless you had traveled to Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village) Recently, I would gather not." Tsunade said simply. "I will tell you about her as you will need to know of her past." Tsunade said, turning to look at her sadly, knowing that this would hurt her. Yamiko sighed, hanging her head and clenching her fist slightly, giving only a halfhearted complaint.

"I…knew this would….be…coming…sooner…or later….but…I was…truly…hoping it would be …later…" Yamiko said in a soft pleading voice, at Tsunade's slight nod she sighed and waved her hand in surrender. "…Go on then…" She said just as softly.

"When I was young, I had a very good friend, Mitsunae. Were like sisters, her and I. 'Round twenty years ago she married a Mikito Hanotome. They moved away. I visited often, and we kept a constant correspondence going. Two years later, Yamiko was born. She was a beautiful child…When she was 3…." Turning to look at Yamiko, Tsunade looked indecisive.

"……" Yamiko got up wearily, her eye narrowed in suppressed rage, and walked over to the window, placing both her hands on the sill and starring at the bright afternoon sky. "…Don't. Don't tell them…Not now." Yamiko said finally, firmly, not turning back around.

"…You will have to tell them Miko…and soon." Tsunade said softly.

"I…know…I will…but…not now." Yamiko said in an equally soft voice.

"A week after her 12th birthday, Hanotom died." Tsunade continued, ignoring Yamiko's muttered comment. "When she was 10, her mother had started taking her on missions. When she was 13 she became Chunin level, at 15 she was Jonin. For the last 3 years, her and Mitsunae and her have been going on S-Level missions, just the two of them. Last month, Mitsunae died…" Tsunade said, her voice becoming sadder near the end, before she was cut off as Yamiko turned back to the room, her eye blazing in rage.

"She didn't 'die'! She was 'killed'! I saw it happen! I saw him kill her in cold blood! I don't know who he is, but I will recognize him when I see him next, and I will kill him!" Yamiko yelled in anger before turning back to the window and gripping the sill tightly in both her hands.

"...I'm sorry Miko. Truly I am." Tsunade said sadly, while Yamiko nodded, turning back to the room, her face in its normal blank expression.

"Yes…well, shall I get to know my…Team?" Yamiko said, a forced grin on her face.

* * *

Ikaru: Well, there is my second chapter folks! Please Read and review! I have 8 chapters done, and I'll try and put up one a week, and have more chapters done by then. The reason I put up 2 chapters now, was to introduce Yamiko, and I will actually be posting a third chapter, so you can get a idea of her character and stuff.

Yamiko:...

Ikaru: Isn't she great folks?

Yamiko:...leave me alone. You people suck.

Ikaru: What she meant was "Please read and Review!" -sweat drops-

Yamiko: -glares- No, I mean- -is cut off-

Ikaru: BYE!


	3. Her Goddaughter!

Dislaimer: I own nothing but Yamiko and this plot. (And Yamiko's parents) I also own Kakashi, at least in my dreams...

* * *

Kakashi widened his eye in surprise at the girl's comment. At his side he felt his pupils start in shock also. _Did she just call Tsunade, 'Godmother'! When did this happen? Who _is_ this girl! _Kakashi thought in shock. He watched as she gave the four of them a look over, and then turned to walk a couple steps closer to her 'Godmother', and bowing at the waist and putting her palms together, the girl greeted her.

"Hello Godmother Tsunade." She said softly. She straightened up then stiffened as Tsunade pulled her into a hug. Kakashi blinked in surprise at that. It seemed that this girl was not use to being hugged, or touched for that matter. After standing stiffly for a few moments, she awkwardly hugged Tsunade back. The sight of that made Kakashi have to suppress a chuckle.

"Welcome darling. How are you doing?" Tsunade said with a smile, releasing the girl from her unwanted embrace and placing her hand on the girl's cheek. That startled the girl worse, and she jerked backward violently. Kakashi had to close his eye in pity at that. Obviously she had had some sort of head trauma. Tsunade put her hand to her face in sorrow. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry…I forgot how head shy you are…" Tsunade said softly. Yamiko smiled halfheartedly.

"I bet! Whatever gave you the idea I'd..." She started heatedly before jerking her head around and giving her godmother a sheepish smile and continuing. Her heated response to the Hokage's innocent comment surprised him. "It…is…fine…I…"The girl said slowly, as if tired of talking, slowly turning once again to look at the other occupants of the room, Kakashi looked besides him briefly and noticed that his three pupils were still in shock at her sudden appearance, and her appearance in general. "And they? The group you wish me to join?" The girl continued. Now _that_ got Kakashi's attention. _What? Since when was I taking a new pupil! Besides…she looks even younger then Sakura, and if Tsunade wants me to train that head shyness out of her…_ Kakashi thought in shock and a slight bit of anger as his students sat up straighter in their seats, their mouths hanging open as Naruto looked at Kakashi accusatorily.

Tsunade nodded. "Ah yes. Yamiko, this is Team 7. That is the their leader, Hatake Kakashi. The rest are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said, pointing to himself and his students in turn." Turning to look at 'Team 7', Tsunade continued. "This is my Goddaughter, Mitsunae Yamiko. I wish to have her join your team Kakashi." _She wishes her to join my team? Well. _Kakashi thought in shock as he examined the girl…'Yamiko' again, without overtly moving his eye. _'Yamiko…that's a pretty name…_Kakashi had to mentally shake himself to get his mind back on track. _Well, she doesn't look as young as I first thought, and she does have the grace that only years of practice and ease with the ninja arts gives one. In fact…she must be at least Chunin level if not higher…_As he was thinking he heard his students whispering to each other.

"A new student? What?" Naruto started in a disbelieved whisper.

"I don't know…she seems like she is experienced in the arts, so she can't be a genin… and she _is _Tsunade's Goddaughter…" Sakura whispered back.

"It seems so..." Sasuke said in a low voice and in a board tone.

Kakashi watched as Yamiko walked over and sat down on the edge of Tsunade's desk, seemingly bracing herself for his decision.

"If you wish so Hokage." Kakashi finally said with a shrug. "I never knew you had a Goddaughter though, I've never seen her before. " He continued in a bemused tone, quite curious for her tale, at which Tsunade nodded. He saw Yamiko steel herself visibly as if afraid of something. .

"Unless you had traveled to Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village) Recently, I would gather not." Tsunade said simply with a smirk, which 'caused Kakashi to chuckle. "I will tell you about her, as you will need to know of her past." Tsunade said, turning to look at Yamiko sadly, as if she knew that this would hurt her. Yamiko sighed, hanging her head and clenching her fist slightly, giving only a halfhearted complaint.

"I…knew this would….be…coming…sooner…or later….but…I was…truly…hoping it would be …later…" Yamiko said in a soft pleading voice, at Tsunade's slight nod she sighed and waved her hand in surrender. "…Go on then…" She said just as softly.

"When I was young, I had a very good friend, Mitsunae. Were like sisters, her and I. 'Round twenty years ago she married a Mikito Hanotom. They moved away. I visited often, and we kept a constant correspondence going. Two years later, Yamiko was born. She was a beautiful child…When she was 3…." Turning to look at Yamiko, Tsunade looked indecisive. Kakashi did some quick figuring of her age. _So she's 18 then. But she looks so young! _Kakashi thought to himself, Sakura and Sasuke obviously coming to the same conclusion as they started eyeing her more closely.

Kakashi watched as Yamiko merely replied with a blank expression, her eye narrowed in what he assumed to be anger, and she walked over to the window, placing both her hands on the sill and starring at the bright afternoon sky. "…Don't. Don't tell them…Not now." Yamiko said finally, not turning back around.

"…You will have to tell them Miko…and soon." Tsunade said softly, her face pained. Kakashi glanced at his students in surprise, and they looked equally confused. _What happened to her when she was 3? _

"I…know…I will…but…not now." Yamiko said in an equally soft voice.

"A week after her 12th birthday, Hanotom died." Tsunade continued, ignoring Yamiko's muttered comment, which sounded somewhat like "A birthday wish come true…" "When she was 10, her mother had started taking her on missions. When she was 13 she became Chunin level, at 15 she was Jonin. For the last 3 years, her and Mitsunae and her have been going on S-Level missions, just the two of them. Last month, Mitsunae died…" Tsunade said, her voice becoming sadder near the end, before she was cut off as Yamiko turned back to the room, her eye blazing in rage.

"She didn't 'die'! She was _killed_! I saw it happen! I saw him kill her in cold blood! I don't know who he is, but I will recognize him when I see him next, and I will kill him!" Yamiko yelled in anger before turning back to the window and gripping the sill tightly in both her hands. Kakashi saw out of the corner of his eye that her comment had gotten Sasuke's attention.

"...I'm sorry Miko. Truly I am." Tsunade said sadly, while Yamiko nodded, turning back to the room, her face in its normal blank expression. Kakashi watched the interaction between the Hokage and the teenager. _She doesn't care that her father's dead, but wishes to avenge her mother? _

"Yes…well, shall I get to know my…Team?" Yamiko said slowly, an obviously forced grin on her face. Kakashi spared another glance at his students, who were pulling out of their surprised stupor.

Kakashi stood up in a smooth movement, followed by Naruto, Sakura, and finally Sasuke. He saw her give him a brief weary glance at him before turning her expression blank.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura said with a bright smile, reaching her hand out for a handshake. Kakashi watched as Yamiko stared at the hand for a few moments before gingerly shaking it, offering no response in return.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said proudly, putting his hand out also which Yamiko again took gingerly after a few moments.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said in his usual bored tone, not bothering to put a hand out. Yamiko just nodded in response. Kakashi glanced at Sakura and saw she looked slightly hurt at Yamiko's lack of response.

"I'm to be your teacher then it seems Yamiko. I'm Hatake Kakashi." He said in his normal jovial manner. Yamiko merely looked at him for a few moments, then nodded, turning back to Tsunade.

"Um…I guess you don't talk much Yamiko?" Sakura said again, trying to pry a response from Yamiko, who simply turned to look over her shoulder with a blank expression.

"…No." Yamiko finally replied after many moments. Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

"Ah…yes, I'm sorry." Tsunade started, bring Kakashi's attention to her. "She, doesn't get on well with others. It's hard to earn her trust you see. And, she has a rather bad experience with,…men, so finds them harder to trust." Tsunade continued her comment surprising him, but Yamiko's dark expression agreed with her Godmother's statement. "She doesn't talk much, except to her mother, and myself. If you gain her trust, she'll open up more." Tsunade finished while Yamiko snorted in derision.

"Must you speak of me as if I'm not here Godmother?" Yamiko asked smoothly, smirking slightly while Tsunade coughed in embarrassment. "Ah, no matter." She continued, turning back to look out the window, placing her hands gently on the windowsill.

* * *

Ikaru: Ok, third chapter. If you guys want more, you will have to review.

Yamiko: Don't review!

Ikaru: Shut up! Don't listen to her!


	4. The first of flashbacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Yamiko, her parents, and this plot. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Yamiko watched as her statement caused her three 'teammates' to pull out of the shock her arrival had 'caused, and stood up, along with Kakashi, their…her…sensei. Yamiko glanced at him briefly, and sensing that for now, he seemed safe enough, she visibly relaxed.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura!" The chipper, pink haired girl said with a bright smile, reaching her hand out for a handshake. Yamiko stared at it in confusion. _What? ..She…wants what? …Wait…a handshake? …I guess I could, go along…_ Yamiko thoughts whirled though her mind, settling on agreement with the pink one's wishes as she slowly reached her hand out and shook the one offered her. But she made no attempt to respond. Sakura seemed a little disappointed, but even though she knew she needed to open up more, (That's why Tsunade wanted her on this team after all!) she could not bring herself to answer, but turned to look at the Blonde who had started talking to her.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said proudly, putting his hand out also which Yamiko again took gingerly after a few moments. _Him too! But… he's…male!…I have to learn to trust…_Yamiko thought in a unfounded fear, all of which was her late fa- 'his' fault…_No! Don't. Think. About. Him. _Yamiko thought determinedly, and while her inner-self was in torment, she kept her outer face calm, stoic. She reached out and took the happy, hyper blonde's hand. _Naruto huh? He's hyper, to much energy, I can tell that with a glance. I can trust him I think. But...there is somthing...not quite _human_ about him. But none theless..._Yamiko thought as she released her hand from Naruto's, her eye seeing Sakura peripherally. _Her too I think. But the others…_Her thoughts continued, stopping when the dark haired and eyed one spoke. _He seems like one who doesn't even talk to people he knows well, the kind where if he talks, one should listen._ She thought, analyzing him with a glance.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said in a bored tone, not bothering to put a hand out. Yamiko just nodded, inside sniggering. _I was right! And I _am _truly relieved he _didn't _put a hand out, I would not be able to bring myself to shake it. He sets off all my internal alarms, but I have a feeling he'd be a good person to have at your back in a crush. All three of them are I think. Now…their…my…this is troublesome. Now he is my sensei as well as their's so I better get used to the idea._

"I'm to be your teacher then it seems Yamiko. I'm Hatake Kakashi." The silver haired man said in a jovial manner. Yamiko felt a pleasant shiver run up her spine when he said her name, and although the sensation utterly shocked her she kept her visage calm. _What the _heck _was that? I…don't want to know. I really don't. _Yamiko thought._ Well, hmm, even though his hair is fully silver, and although you really can't see much of his face, he can't be all that old. Late twenties I'd say. _Her thoughts continued as she decided to actually respond to Kakashi's introduction, so she nodded and turned to look at her Godmother.

"Um…I guess you don't talk much Yamiko?" Sakura said again, obviously trying to pry a response from Yamiko. She chuckled inwardly, turning to glance over her shoulder stoically at the Sakura. _I'm not gonna make this easy on them. It oughta be fun. But really, even if I wanted to, I don't trust them all yet. I'm not going to talk much. But they will be thankful for that if I ever _do _open up to them, I'm so talkative if I get in the mood, albeit it isn't often…_

"…No." Yamiko finally replied. Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

"Ah…yes, I'm sorry." Tsunade started, bring her's and 'team 7's' attention to her. "She, doesn't get on well with others. It's hard to earn her trust you see. And, she has a rather bad experience with,…men, so finds them harder to trust." Tsunade continued her, Her comment brought a rush of memories, terrible memories…one's she'd rather not have ever experienced…

**Flashback "**

_Yamiko screamed quietly in her mind in agony, careful that not even the barest whimper escaped her lips, lest she be beat harder. That lesson she had learnt quickly. Pulling her self to her feet, wincing is her left foot had even a fraction of an ounce put on it, but she kept her face blank, and dry of tears._

**End Flashback **

She had only been 6 at the time, and that was after the…incident. Which had left her blinded in her right eye.

"She doesn't talk much, except to her mother, and myself. If you gain her trust, she'll open up more." Tsunade finished while Yamiko snorted in derision. _Yeah right, I seriously doubt that..._

"Must you speak of me as if I'm not here Godmother?" Yamiko asked softly, smirking slightly while Tsunade coughed in embarrassment. "Ah, no matter. It's not like I plan on opening up with anyone..." She continued, turning back to look out the window with her hands on the windowsill. _I hate not being able to forget…I wish I could…even I know that that shall be a huge weakness of mine…my pitiful excuse for a 'Father'…_Yamiko looked down in shock as she saw that the windowsill had shattered in her fists.

"…" Yamiko stared at the broken wood and turned to see that her 'team' was staring at her in surprise, and her Godmother in sympathy. Grimacing Yamiko gestured her head towards the ruined sill. "Sorry." Tsunade simply nodded.

"It's ok Miko. You were thinking of _him_ yes?" Tsunade asked in understanding. Yamiko's eye narrowed in rage.

"…Don't speak of_ him_. Don't. Don't even mention him." Yamiko said, barely keeping her rage in check.

"They will have to know about, _him_ Yamiko." Tsunade said sternly, her brown eyes flashing. "They will have to know the causes of your weaknesses." She continued while Yamiko bowed her head in shame.

"...I know Godmother…" Yamiko turned and stared at the setting sun once more, bringing the vision in to calm herself, and started to walk out of the room, glancing over her shoulder at Tsunade. "I'll be in the forest Godmother. Tell them…just tell them I was hurt…I'll…tell the details later." Yamiko said in a level voice before walking out.

* * *

Ikaru: Well, what do you think, good? Bad? Review!  
Yamiko: -sighs while holding up a sign that says "Review so I can get away from this crazy nut-case!"-


	5. Time to Train?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Yamiko, her parents, and this plot. Read on and review.

* * *

Kakashi blinked his eye in surprise as the windowsill shattered under Yamiko's grip. Her eye had been glazed over in what he could tell was a tightly suppressed anger. He had to chuckle to himself when he saw her blank expression at seeing the damage she had done, she looked as confused as Naruto used to at times.

"…" Yamiko stared at the broken wood and turned to look in his and his team's direction. She grimaced slightly before gesturing her head towards the ruined sill and aiming her comment at Tsunade. "Sorry." Was all she said in apology. Tsunade just nodded and walked a step or two nearer.

"It's ok Miko. You were thinking of _him_ yes?" Tsunade asked in understanding. Yamiko's eye narrowed into a slit and Kakashi felt the anger rolling off her, and glancing to his side he saw that Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto obviously felt something similar.

"…Don't speak of him. Don't. Don't even mention him." Yamiko said, her voice oddly calm.

"They will have to know about, _him_ Yamiko." Tsunade said sternly, her brown eyes flashing. "They will have to know the causes of your weaknesses." She continued while Yamiko bowed her head in shame. _She has weaknesses? What? Well, I guess the fact she doesn't get along with people really well, especially men, and the fact she's head shy are two weaknesses, and I guess whoever they're talking about is her third…_

"...I know Godmother…" Yamiko turned and stared at the setting sun once more and started to walk out of the room, glancing over her shoulder at Tsunade. "I'll be in the forest Godmother. Tell them…just tell them I was hurt…I'll…tell the details later." Yamiko said in a level voice before walking out. Kakashi turned to look at his students, whom looked as confused as he felt. He turned to look at Tsunade who looked as though she was steeling herself to tell them, whatever it was she was going to tell them.

"…Well, I'm not going to go into to much detail per Miko's request…" Tsunade started slowly, while Kakashi and team 7 turned to look at her.

"What happened to her Hokage?" Sakura asked in confusion, and pity. "She seems…well, not bitter, but cold with the world…"

"…Yes, she does seem that way at times. But truly she is a sweet, talkative girl." Tsunade replied, sending team 7 into shock,

"Talkative? Her?" Naruto asked in his normal blunt manner. Sasuke merely seemed lost in thought. Tsunade sighed and continued.

"Yes. She is. Only with me. Ever since she was..around 6, she's only ever spoken to me or her mother. She absolutly refuses to speak to anyone else, so I was shocked when she replied to your statment about her talking Sakura, becasue even if that was only a single word, she still responded." Tsunade said seriously, her eyes smiling at the end of her statement before turning cold. "Now…I can't tell you much, just that as a small child, someone who should have been protecting her, didn't." Tsunade said coldly, her eyes bright in anger.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking utterly lost. Kakashi figured he knew what she meant, but spoke up for Naruto's sake.

"You can't be subtle with Naruto, Hokage." Kakashi said calmly, while Naruto grinned that _someone _was on his side, which disappeared into a scowl at Kakashi's next words. "He's much to dense." While Sakura and Sasuke nodded their agreement.

"I can't tell you who or what. But she was beaten from since she was a small child…and that is all I shall say on the manner." Tsunade said, her voice steady but her eyes clouded in worry. Kakashi nodded slightly, he had been right. _Yes, so whoever beat her…her father maybe? Made her afraid of men, and head shy, meaning the bastard hit her across the face often, and she loathes him utterly, so much that just the mention of him angers her. Not that I can blame her. _Kakashi thought slowly, while Naruto and Sakura were sitting with their mouths hanging open in shock. Sasuke seemed unfazed, but his eyes belied that he felt some pity.

"How awful!" Sakura cried in sympathy. Naruto nodded and Sasuke grimaced.

"Yes. Well, I'm suggest you start your training with her as soon as possible." Tsunade said turning towards the window momentarily before turning her head to look at the four of them, fury in her eyes. "But if any of you hurt her further, I'll kill you." Tsunade finished, walking to her desk and starting to sign some documents, a sure dismissal. Kakashi coughed nervously and walked out, his students following.

* * *

Ikaru: Well, well, well. Things are getting interesting yes? If you want to find out more, about Yamiko's past, then I need reviews! I already have the chapter typed up, but how soon I post it is up to how many reviews I get! -evil laugh-  
Yamiko:...leave off Ikaru. I don't want my past revealed...No. Way  
Ikaru: Tough cookies. REVIEW! 


	6. Pasts revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even this computer I type on! (ok, I sorta own that, although it was bought for me by my dad, so in reality it's his...) Ok, I own Yamiko, her parents, and this plot. Read and Review!**

* * *

**

**Flashback **

_Yamiko suddenly found herself in darkness. Black. That's all she saw. Total and complete darkness. The darkness dissolved into a dim light and She gasped in recognition. _

_It was a dimly lit room. Not very large, about 20 square meters. The floor was covered in tatami mats. It was her old training room. And as if her thoughts had summoned her, she saw herself, huddled in the middle of the floor, in a small, growing puddle of blood. The child couldn't have been older then 5, and she had her trembling, bloody hands covering her face. Her fingernails were split, and her already dark hair, was made darker by her blood and matted to her face and head via blood and sweat. What little clothing she had on, a torn shirt and torn knee length pants, were partially soaked in blood. When she lowered her trembling hands her face was streaked with blood and tears, but although her eyes were wide and leaking a torrent of tears and her skin pale, not a single whimper passed between her small lips. She had learned that lesson early on. Making a sound of pain only made him hurt her more. _

_Suddenly a dark figure appeared next to the younger Yamiko. The child looked up at the larger figure with pleading eyes, but other then that she seemed fearless. She had gotten better at hiding her emotions. But not good enough…_

_Yamiko gasped, she knew what was coming next, she didn't want to see it, she couldn't, she wouldn't, she couldn't! She ran backwards and turned, rushing out of the house, but she knew she would be unable to escape, she never could..._

**End Flashback **

Yamiko came back to herself with a violent jolt, falling to the ground as her legs gave out from the memory taking it's claws from her mind and leaving. Sitting up with a sharp gasp Yamiko got unsteadily to her feet, leaning with a hand on the tree she had been attacking to train. Simple training really. She just did it to free her mind and let it wander. And wander it did, down a path she had rather it hadn't. _But, what brought me out of the throes of my memories? Usually, I can't escape until the memory plays itself out…_Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a twig snap, whirling around to face the sound she saw Kakashi, and her 'teammates' entering the clearing she was in. _Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke…_

Yamiko stared at them for several moments before bending down and with one smooth movement, pick up her forgotten kunai and throwing it so it went hilt deep into the tree she had been attacking. After turning back she spoke.

"You've followed me?"she said softly, making it a statement. She wasn't mad. Just curious. She just hoped that they hadn't seen her suffering from her memories…Kakashi shrugged and answered her.

"Tsunade sent us. She said we should start our training." He said simply, before adding, "Are you ok? You look a little pale." Yamiko stiffened slightly but didn't answer. It was an innocent question, but a not so simple answer.

"…Yeah, I'm fine…" Yamiko said blandly. She saw Kakashi glance with the others before walking further in to the clearing. The didn't believe her. Well, fine. As long as the did not ask questions she could not, would not answer.

"Well, ok then. And first things first, you should get to know your teammates." Kakashi said calmly, and then he jumped onto a rock and sat cross-legged, pulling out a book. Glancing at her teammates, Yamiko saw the three of them looking at Kakashi, grimacing in distaste. At first Yamiko though it was because they didn't want to talk to her, but then she saw the book he was reading. _'Come Come Paradise'! He's a pervert! _She thought, her eye widening in shock.

"How can you read that!" She exclaimed in disgust, surprising her teammates while Kakashi merely shrugged. Sighing Yamiko leapt light onto the top of the stump she was next to and sits cross-legged, her arms resting across her thighs. She watched cautiously as the other three walked over to sit down on the ground in front of the stump, looking serious.

"Well, if you're going to be telling us your weaknesses, we may as well tell you ours." Naruto started seriously, while Sakura nodded and Sasuke agreed.

"…" Yamiko kept her other face straight, but shuddered internally. _Great, I wasn't planning on telling anyone so soon…_ Yamiko thought, her emotions in disarray.

"...I'll go first then." Sakura volunteered. "But Kakashi sensei, you have to share also!" Sakura demanded, turning her head to glare at the silver haired man, Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Sensei! You're almost as bad as Pervy Sennin!" Naruto said indignantly. Kakashi lifted is eyebrow and peered over his book at Naruto.

"…Fine." Was all he said before returning to his book. Yamiko suppressed her snicker of amusement; Naruto was so cute, and immature. He hadn't learnt how to conceal his emotions, of course, her own eyes gave her away at times, but not often.

"Ok, well, I'm Haruno Sakura, I've had some medical training from Tsunade Sensei," Sakura started. At the part about her training Yamiko raised an eyebrow. _Godmother has taken students? Interesting…_"I like, well, a lot of things, and my weakness?" As Sakura said this, while her head didn't move, Yamiko could see her eyes dart towards Sasuke whom seemed not in the least interested. Yamiko had to stifle a snicker. _Her weakness is a _man_? How funny! _Sakura seemed to notice Yamiko's amusement and turned red. "What's so funny!" She demanded.

"Hmm? I just find it amusing that your weakness is a man…well…boy really." Yamiko said blandly. _Well, one of my weaknesses is a man also, but in a different way…_He comment made Sakura blush more, and Sasuke glared at her for calling him a 'boy'; Naruto's expression was a cross between pain and amusement. _Ah…so blondie likes the cotten-candy haired fire craker? How amusing, a love triangle, and Susuke seems uterly uninterested. _Kakashi looked over his book at them and chuckled. The sound of his chuckle made Yamiko feel gooey for a few moments, but the feeling passed quickly. _What the heck? What is he doing that's affecting me so oddly? I'm so confused…_Yamiko thought in dismay though she didn't show any outward signs of it.

"Ok Sasuke's turn!" Naruto yelled gleefully while Sasuke twitched slightly.

"Yes. Come on Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura goaded. Sasuke sighed and glanced at Kakashi who nodded.

"Eh…fine. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. When I was around…7 I guess, my brother…whipped out my entire clan. All I live for is to kill him." Sasuke said, his tone staying level though his eyes flashed with intensity hard to match. Sakura seemed a little depressed at his words though. _Well, no wonder. He's devoted himself to killing his brother…no time for anything but training. _

"Your _entire_ clan?" Yamiko asked to Sasuke's curt nod and Naruto's pained eyes. Sakura just looked sad.

"My turn I guess. Eh…Sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi looking nervous. As if sensing his nervousness, Kakashi put his book away and walked over to Naruto. After a whispered conversation that obviously was quite enough Sakura and Sasuke didn't hear, Kakashi went back to the rock and sat back down. But he didn't pull out his book. Naruto fidgeted slightly and with a deep sigh started talking. "Uh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, especially when someone else is buying. Especially if it's Iruka Sensei whose buying." Naruto started simply, looking childish in his glee. Yamiko rolled her eyes at his simple-mindedness as he continued, "My dream is to become Hokage, and one day I will!" Naruto said, his face alight with a passionate pride. Yamiko had to admire his dream. "My weakness? Ah, I guess I'm too emotional." Naruto said slowly to both Sakura's and Sasuke's empathic nods. "And…well…" Naruto fidgeted again, looking at Kakashi.

"Tell them." Kakashi said simply, while Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion. Sasuke merely shrugged.

"Alright. There's something about me only a few people know…most all of them adults. The 3rd Hokage knows, so does The 5th, Kakashi Sensei and Jiyarai know, and so does Iraku sensei and most of the other sensei in the village. It's the reason I have no parents, and the reason I grew up with everyone in this village either hating me, or ignoring me." Naruto started seriously while Sakura and Sasuke looked interested. Yamiko raised an eyebrow and leaned forward slightly. _He has no parents? As in ever? Poor boy…_Yamiko thought in compassion. "Yes. When the Kyuubi, the bijyuu, the nine-tailed fox demon attacked this village and the 4th Hokage gave his life to seal it, he sealed it into a newborn infant…the infant, was...is...me. I am a Jinchuuriki." Naruto said, his voice blank of any emotion. Sakura and Sasuke just stared at him in shock and Yamiko's eye widened in shock. _What! He's the nine-tailed fox demon? That's why, I knew he felt in-human. But, although the fox-deamon is sealed within him, it does not rule him. He is a good person I sense. _Sakura whipped her head around to look at Kakashi.

"Is it true?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Yup." Kakashi said simply.

"When my chakra is red? That's the fox's chakra. I can use it. Only when the battle is serious though." Naruto said simply. At his words Sasuke's eyes widened.

"So when Gaara had Sakura trapped and you attacked him, that was the fox's power you were using to beat him?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto smiled sheepishly and nodded. Sakura just looked confused. _Well, I am too. _

"Kakashi Sensei! Your turn!" Sakura said in a wheedling voice. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't like talking about myself..." Kakashi started which made Yamiko mad and thus she interrupted him.

"Neither do I! In fact I very much dislike talking at all! So if you all expect me to tell you anything, you should talk too!" Yamiko demanded vehemently, which made the whole of team 7 turn to look at her. Sakura took that moment to nod enthusiastically.

"Yes! If we have to do this so do you Sensei!" Sakura said in a forthright tone. Kakashi sighed.

"Very well. It seems I have no choice." Kakashi started in a exaggerated depressed tone which his students all ignored.

"Well, uh, I'm sure you all know my likes, and my dislikes, and my weakness…so, I'm done!' Kakashi said cheerily, pulling his book out again.

"Ero sensei…" Naruto said with a scowl as Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura looked fit to tie. "Ok, he likes his stupid perverted books that my stupid perverted Sennin wrote," Naruto started to Kakashi's surprise. Yamiko chuckled slightly at Naruto's first comment. "He dislikes it when his teammates are harmed, in fact I think he would gladly give his life to save us…" Naruto continued. This comment made her have to reevaluate his character. _I never thought him to bethe self-sacrificing sort.. but know that Naruto's said that_...

"His weakness is his book," Narutocontinued which sent Kakashi into a scowl of sorts, although it seemed false. "And seeing his teammates harmed, and remebering his dead friends..." He paused a moment, and glancing at Kakashi she saw that he had agenuinely pained expression and she felt her heart squeaze in sympathy. Which was odd because she'd never had a friend of her own besides her mother, and Tsunade.

"And he also has the Shiringan. That's why he is called the 'Copy Ninja'." Naruto finished, on a slightly proud tone. Now _that_ caught her attention. _Shiringan? Truly? That must be why that half of his face is covered, I just assumed he was blinded partially like me…_

"…" Was all Yamiko was able to get out for a few moments. "Wait, I thought only the Uchiha clan was able to get that technique?" Yamiko said suddenly, glancing at Sasuke.

"Ah well, a friend of mine, Uchiha Obito, had just obtained the Shiringan before getting a fatal wound. So, he gave me one of his eyes which was surgically implanted into my face." Kakashi said in a tone a tad too happy for Yamiko to believe he was joking, or being calm about this subject. Yamiko just decided to drop the subject, and the other four were obviously of the same mindset.

"My turn now I guess," Sakura started thoughtfully, putting a delicate finger to her chin in thought. Yamiko thought it made her look younger, it was endearing. "Now, my life is not nearly as tragic as these three, I don't think anybody's life would be…" Sakura continued blithly, to Yamiko's dark, sarcastic chuckle.

The group then turned to look at her. Yamiko gulped and subconsciously started playing with the ends of her wrapped hair. As the kept looking at her expectantly she got more nervous, though the only outward sign was the fact she was playing with the Kunai in her hair.

"Uh…please continue…Sakura…" Yamiko said finally, hoping to turn the attention back to the pink haired girl.

"Ok, anyway, erm, I'm 16 like Naruto and Sasuke-Kun, uh, I like keeping my friends safe, er, I like training, and my friend Ino…and, I dislike it when Kakashi-Sensei is late, and when Naruto is stupid which is all the time, and…er…." Sakura continued in a glib manner, her voice becoming sorrowful near the end. "My…mother died when I was…13, so, 3 years ago." Sakura said, looking at her hands. The other 3 looked sympathetic, but to their surprise, Yamiko seemed unmoved. In fact she looked downright bored. But in fact, she felt some small pity, for she had indeed loved her own mother, and felt Sakura's pain. Mostly. The group stared at each other for a few moments, a uncomfortable silence lowering down upon them like a heavy cloud. Getting board, Yamiko picked up a small, thin branch and started twilling it between her fingers.

"...Your turn Yamiko-San." Sakura said breaking the uncomfortable silence. The branch in Yamiko's hand snapped loudly as she unconsciously clenched her fists and broke it as she stared getting really nervous. _Shit! ...I'm not ready!_ Yamiko thought in horror, trying to think of something to say to stall them.

"C'mon Yamiko-Chan!" Naruto said with a pleading face. "We already spilt about ourselves! Your turn!"

"It's only fair!" Sakura demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Yamiko raised a eyebrow and gave a short, sardonic chuckle.

"Fair? You want fair? It's high time you learnt life isn't fair little girl." Yamiko sneered coldly. She watched as Sakura flushed with anger at the comment and the three men looked at her in shock. "But you want me to tell the sad tale that that is my life? Fine. I'll tell." Yamiko continued, in all seriousness. Standing up she dropped gently to the ground and leaned against the stump, her arms crossedover her chest.

"I was born in Takigakure no Sato. Life was fine…. When I was three…" Yamiko started in a eerily calm voice, the four people she was talking to looked nervous, but she hardly noticed. "When I was three…my 'father'" She spat out the word, disgust in every syllable and in her face. "Started beating me…" She paused when she heard Naruto and Sakura gasp, rolling her eye she continued. "He did it to 'Make me a stronger Ninja'. Or so he said. By the time I reached my 4th year, I learnt not to voice my pain." Yamiko said, closing her eye in pain as memories flowed back, opening it again she saw that her teammates -including _Kakashi _and _Sasuke-_ looked worried. "When I was 5…" She continued, her voice dropping to monotone as she lifted her left hand up to push up her headband, and using her right hand to lift her hair out of her previously covered right eye. She heard them gasp as they saw her blind eye. "He blinded me. I cried, but they were only tears. Not even a whimper passed my lips. If I had made I sound, it is quite possible that I'd be completely blind right now." Yamiko continued, removing her hands to recover her blind eye. Sakura had moved her hands in front of her mouth and looked as if she was about to cry. Sasuke and Naruto both looked like they wanted to kill something, or someone. And Kakashi was as unreadable as always. Like her. Smirking slightly she continued. "He was stronger then my mother, unfortunately, and threatened to hurt me more if she tried to intervene. So when I was 10, mother started taking me on her missions with her, to get me away from my…father. I loved every moment of it. My...'Father' died a week after my 12th birthday and I couldn't have been happier. Mother and I continued doing missions. But because of my 'father's' mistreatment of me, I really dislike men, and have trouble getting close to anyone. In fact I don't even know why I'm telling you people this…" Shaking her head in plain disgust she then turned to look up at the sky before continuing. "But, a month ago, my mother was killed, and I will not rest until she is revenged, and then after that…I don't know. What I like is darkness, the colors purple and black, my privacy, and the moon, and trees. My dislikes are men in general, crowds of people, and people who hurt others." After finishing her tangent, Yamiko let out a relieved sigh, and leapt back up onto the stump, before leaping to a nearby tree and settling herself on a branch while watching the others digest her tale.

"That's…horrible…!" Sakura finally let out a sob. Naruto nodded and even Sasuke looked pityingly at her. Kakashi, his eye looked at her and for a moment she felt lost in it. Turning away with the barest of pink tinges on her cheeks she stared at the sky, and promptly fell out of the tree as yet another flash back came.

**Flashback **

_Yamiko looked around and found she was in a dark and bleak forest. The trees towered over her and she felt insignificant. Yamiko turned her head, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she should know this place…Her head snapped to the side as something she saw out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was herself, and…her mother. _Oh no…no…I don't want to see her death…no_…Yamiko felt tears stream down her face, as she was forced to watch her mother walk off to what she knew was going to be her mother's death. _

"_Mother!" She shouted in despair, reaching her shaking hand out to call her back, to stop her from going ahead to scout, a move which ultimately was her downfall. But neither her happier, (At least in the fact she had one person in the world she felt safe with) self, or her dear mother heard her. Mitsunae just kept moving forward while Yamiko set up camp. Yamiko never forgave herself of that one bout of laziness, her mother and herself usually scouted the possible campsite together, but it had been a hard day, and she had opted to just set up the campsite. Yamiko placed her hand to her mouth, trying to will herself away as she saw herself build a fire up, and her mother disappear into the trees. Not 1 minute later a blood-curdling cry was heard. Yamiko placed her hands on her face and sobbed as she saw herself jerk up and ran into the forest. Yamiko didn't follow, she knew what she would find. But upon looking up she found that her memory was not going to spare her tonight. In front of her…was her mother's destroyed body. There was a number of Kunai and Shuriken lodged in her chest and body, and her abdomen was cut open. Her eyes were already glazing over and were almost lifeless. Looking up in despair, both herself and her former self saw the culprit. He was wrapped in a black coat, with red clouds on it, and he had black hair. She was unable to make out his features though, but she heard his evil, bloodthirsty chuckle as her smirked at her and disappeared._

"_MOTHER!" She saw herself scream in agony as she dove to the dyeing women's side. "Please! Please…" She said, her face drawn in emotional pain. Her mother smiled softly. _

"_I won't…survive…Yamiko love...be strong for me…live for me…and…revenge me…and…after that…please…find a love…have a child and name her after me…" Were her mother's last words, said slowly though coughs and blood, but she heard them, and would stay true to them._

"_I will…I promise mother, I will." Yamiko said softly in unison to her former self. Her mother then died…"MOTHER!"_

**End Flashback **

"Mother!" Yamiko said sitting up aright in the matter of one second and the next, her face covered in tears. In doing so, she hit her head with someone else's. Falling backwards at the impact she gritted her teeth and reached a groggy hand to touch her head where she could swear a bruise was forming…_well, I've had worse…now who did I hit?_ She thought to herself, squinting her eye to see who was above her, and saw a now grimacing Kakashi whom was also rubbing a sore forehead. Yamiko saw that she was being held by Kakashi, and noticed that he had obviously caught her hen she had fallen, and was now cradling her loosely in his arms. Looking to her left she saw her three teammates, all with drawn and worried faces. Well, except for Sasuke. He looked…disgusted. _Whatever. Bastard. _Suddenly it dawned on her that she was in a man's arms…. Her eye widened in a growing shock and with a yelp she disappeared in a cloud of lavender petals and reappeared in the tree she had previously fallen from. Her face flushed, she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"I-…thank you. For catching me." Yamiko said softly, her face still wet with tears. Noticing this, she hurriedly scrubbed her face dry with the back of her hand. Looking down she saw Kakashi nod, and to her surprise there seemed to be a slightly hurt look in his eye. _Well…that's not my fault…I mean yeah he's hot but…! Wait! Did I just think the Kakashi's hot? He's like, 12 years older then me! But…He should have remembered that I am sorta…afraid of men…_

"You're welcome Yamiko." Kakashi said calmly. Yamiko looked at her hands as her thoughts wound down and upon hearing Kakashi's response she looked up and saw that everyone was still staring at her. Flushing a bright crimson and attempting nonchalance she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at them.

"What!" She demanded, tired of being stared at, her face still red and her eye slightly puffy from the previously shed tears.

"Ah, sorry Yamiko-Chan…." Naruto said sheepishly and the corners of Yamiko's mouth quirked upwards slightly at the suffix.

"I-…didn't mean to stare, I apologize." Sakura said ashamedly with a small bow before straightening back up. "What happened anyway? You leapt to the tree, then collapsed…" Sakura continued in a curious, yet worried voice.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke felt fit to reply with, and Kakashi just pulled out his trashy novel, and continued to read.

"…It's ok Sakura…-chan, Naruto…-chan." Yamiko started slowly, adding suffix's to their names. Sakura and Naruto smile slightly at her. "I…have flashbacks often…and…just now…it was the night my mother died…It...my fault...It...was my fault..I" Yamiko said, struggling with the words, and successfully keeping yet more tears from clouding her vision, but only just. She saw Kakashi jerk slightly and look at her over his book, whereas Sakura looked horrified and Naruto and Sasuke both looked pitying. "But...I got to hear her voice one last time…so all is not bad…" Yamiko said in a slightly happier voice, although it was strained, and she knew that they knew she was faking it. "But, earlier today, you four walked in on another flashback...and for that I thank you." Yamiko finished with a bow. Kakashi nodded and turned back to his book, but Yamiko could tell he was watching her and not the book. The thought almost made her blush again but she kept her face straight.

"Really?" Sakura sounded morbidly curious.

"The…night…my father blinded me…" Yamiko said slowly…turning her head to gaze at the darkening sky, her expression blank, her fists clenching into tight fists at her side. So intent was she staring at the rising moon that she didn't notice Sakura's ashamed expression, Naruto's pained one, Sasuke's disapproving one, or Kakashi's sad one. Watching the moon lift higher into the sky she growled low at the back of her throat and with no other pretense, leapt away into the forest, jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

Ikaru: Wow. Things really heated up here! Now you know her past, sad yes?  
Yamiko: -crying- I hate you! Ikaru! You're so mean to me! -runs out crying-  
Crickets: Cre-ee que, cre-ee que, cre-ee gue  
Tumble weed blows by.  
Ikaru: -cough Well, um, review so we can get to some Yamiko/Kakashi fluff!  
Yamiko: -blushes- What?  
Kakashi: Huh? Wait, what? 


	7. Kakashi's Love?

A/N  
Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara: -laughs lightly- heh. Thanks. I'm admittingly not the best speller around. And the 'chan' suffix doesn't bother me. XD  
Yamiko: -sniffles- so cruel...

* * *

Kakashi ran though the trees with his students following. They had just left the fifth's office and were following Yamiko's trail. And even though she wasn't trying to hide her trail, following it was no easy task. She was good. Coming upon a clearing, Kakashi heard sounds of metal on wood, which suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Holding his arm out to stop the others, he crept up to the field, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke creeping near silently behind him. Peeking around a tree Kakashi saw Yamiko, a shuriken between limp fingers, which hung at her side stiffly, her entire form rigid as she stared at something unseen. She stood there for many moments.

"Whoa…what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked quietly. Sakura shook her head and glanced curiously at the still girl, her bottom lip in-between her teeth. Sasuke shrugged his face a mix of disgust and indifference.

"Eh, she looks likes she's crying. Childish." He said simply to Sakura's and Naruto's glare and causing Kakashi to hit him 'lightly' upside the head. "Hn." Sasuke grunted indignantly while Sakura and Naruto chuckled. Kakashi turned back to watch the girl, inadvertently stepping on a twig, causing it to snap. At the very moment of the snap Yamiko jerked upright, promptly falling to the ground as her legs gave out from under her. Sitting up with a sharp gasp Yamiko got unsteadily to her feet, leaning with a hand on the tree she had previously been throwing shuriken at. Kakashi winced as her saw her start and began looking around carefully for the source of the sound. _I startled her, damn. _Gesturing to he students he walked out into the open. Yamiko's eye focused on them when they entered the clearing and she visibly relaxed somewhat.

"You've followed me?" Yamiko said softly. Kakashi couldn't tell if she was angry. He couldn't tell anything from her expression. Instead her just shrugged before answering.

"Tsunade sent us. She said we should start our training." He said simply, before adding, "Are you ok? You look a little pale." He saw Yamiko stiffen slightly but she didn't answer at first.

"…Yeah, I'm fine…" Yamiko said blandly. Kakashi glanced at his teammates.

"She doesn't sound fine to me…" Sakura said slowly. Kakashi shrugged slightly and walked out further, his students following.

"Well, ok then. And first things first, you should get to know your teammates." Kakashi said calmly, and then he jumped onto a rock and sat cross-legged, pulling out a book. Come Come Paradise to be exact. A good book if he did say so himself.

"How can you read that!" Yamiko exclaimed in disgust. Kakashi merely shrugged. Sighing Yamiko leapt light onto the top of the stump she was next to and sat cross-legged, her arms resting across her thighs. Kakashi looked over at her out of the corner of his eye. He gulped silently when he got a good look of her almost bare thigh. _My god she's beautiful…What! I shouldn't be noticing such things! She's 12 years younger then me…and afraid of men. _Kakashi mentally shook his head and returned to his book.

"Well, if you're going to be telling us your weaknesses, we may as well tell you ours." Naruto started seriously, while Sakura nodded and Sasuke agreed.

"…" The girl made no reply. Kakashi watched silently while Sasuke and Naruto told their backgrounds and was disinclined to tell his tale, and sighed when Naruto took it upon himself to tell. When Sakura finished her short life story, all four of them turned to look at Yamiko.

The group stared at each other for a few moments, an uncomfortable silence lowering down upon them like a heavy cloud. After awhile Yamiko picked up a small, thin branch and started twilling it between her fingers.

"...Your turn Yamiko-San." Sakura said breaking the uncomfortable silence. The branch in Yamiko's hand snapped loudly as she clenched her fists and broke. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, starting to feel for her. _She obviously doesn't want to talk about her life…_Kakashi thought silently.

"C'mon Yamiko-Chan!" Naruto said with a pleading face. "We already spilt about ourselves! Your turn!"

"It's only fair!" Sakura demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Yamiko raised a eyebrow and gave a short, sardonic chuckle.

"Fair? You want fair? Its high time you learnt life isn't fair little girl." Yamiko sneered coldly. Her tone startled Kakashi and when he looked into her face he saw that her eye was glazed over slightly. "But you want me to tell the sad that that is my life? Fine. I'll tell." Yamiko continued, in all seriousness. Standing up she dropped gently to the ground and leaned against the stump, her arms crossed across her chest.

"I was born in Takigakure no Sato. Life was fine…. When I was three…" Yamiko started in a eerily calm voice, Kakashi started to fear for her sanity. "When I was three…my 'father'" She spat out the word, disgust in ever syllable and in her face. "Started beating me…" She paused when Sakura and Naruto gasped. Kakashi himself had to clench his teeth to hold back a few choice words. "He did it to 'Make me a stronger Ninja'. Or so he said. By the time I reached my 4th year, I learnt not to voice my pain." Yamiko said, closing her eye in pain. Kakashi hissed in sympathy to her inner turmoil. "When I was 5…" She continued, her voice dropping to monotone as she lifted her left hand up to push up her headband, and using her right hand to lift her hair out of her previously covered right eye. Kakashi could not hold back his gasp of surprise this time. _She's blind! Her right eye…it looks like she was purposely blinded._ "He blinded me. I cried, but they were only tears. Not even a whimper passed my lips. If I had made a sound, it is quite possible that I'd be completely blind right now." Yamiko continued, removing her hands to recover her blind eye. Sakura had moved her hands in front of her mouth and looked as if she was about to cry. Sasuke and Naruto both looked like they wanted to kill something, or someone. Kakashi unconsciously clenched his fist very slightly, keeping his face unreadable. _Her…father? If he weren't already dead I would leave this very moment to hunt that bastard down._

Smirking slightly Yamiko continued. "He was stronger then my mother, unfortunately, and threatened to hurt me more if she tried to intervene. So when I was 10, mother started taking me on her missions with her, to get me away from my…father. I loved every moment of it. My...'Father' died a week after my 12th birthday and I couldn't have been happier. Mother and I continued doing missions. But because of my 'father's' mistreatment of me, I really dislike men, and have trouble getting close to anyone. In fact I don't even know why I'm telling you people this…But, a month ago, my mother was killed, and I will not rest until she is revenged, and then after that…I don't know. What I like is darkness, the colors purple and black, my privacy, and the moon, and trees. My dislikes are men in general, crowds of people, and people who hurt others." After finishing her tangent, Yamiko let out a relieved sigh, and leapt back up onto the stump, before leaping to a nearby tree and settling herself on a branch while watching the others digest her tale.

"That's…horrible…!" Sakura finally let out a sob. Naruto nodded and even Sasuke looked pityingly at her. Kakashi, looked at her and felt their gazes lock. For a few moments he felt lost in the depth of her deep purple eyes. _Beautiful…she's so beautiful…_Kakashi came back to himself when she broke eye contact. He smirked as she turned away with the barest of pink tinges on her cheeks as she stared at the sky, and promptly fell out of the tree. Kakashi swore as he dove of the stump and caught her before she had the chance to hit the ground. He cradled her in his arms and looked down at her drawn face. The other three ran up and crouched in a half circle around him.

"Is she ok!" Sakura asked in distress. Naruto looked like he was about to cry, and Sasuke looked singly unworried, although he was twitching his hand slightly.

"Ah, she just fainted, wimp." Sasuke said in disdain. Kakashi ripped his gaze from Yamiko's pale face and glared at Sasuke.

"Her life you heard, was not a very nice one Sasuke, and she obviously did not wish to talk about it. She obviously relived something horrible in her memories." He said shortly before returning his gaze to her face. He took in the delicate details of her features and had to resist the urge to place is hand on her cheek and sooth her pain. Her eyes blinked rapidly beneath her closed pale lids. Tears started pouring from underneath her long black eyelashes and running tracks down the side of her face.

"Mother!" The girl suddenly screamed out, sitting up aright in the matter of one second and the next, her face covered in tears. In doing so, she hit her head with his. He winced slightly at the impact, but kept his loose grip on her. Falling backwards at the impact she gritted her teeth and reached a groggy hand to touch her head where she had hit him. He saw her squint her eye shut and look up at him. She then turned to see her three teammates. Suddenly it seemed to dawn on her that she was in his arms. Her eye widened in a growing shock and with a yelp she disappeared in a cloud of lavender petals and reappeared in the tree she had previously fallen from. Her face flushed, she bowed her head in embarrassment. Kakashi sighed to himself, trying not to show in his face how much her action had hurt him. _I mean, I should have expected her to be startled to find herself in anyone's arms, and especially so since I am a grown man, she's already said she has a fear of men. So why do I feel as if I've been stabbed? I don't want her to be afraid of _me_…not me…_

"I-…thank you. For catching me." Yamiko said softly, her face still wet with tears. She then hurriedly scrubbed her face dry with the back of her hand. Looking down she looked at him and he nodded. And to his shock he saw recognition dawn on her face, as if she knew he felt bad for her fright.

"You're welcome Yamiko." Kakashi said and he was glad his voice came out calmly. What he wanted to do right then though was jump into the tree next to her and hold her. He saw her look down at her hands as her thoughts and hearing Kakashi's response she looked up and saw that everyone was still staring at her. Flushing a bright crimson and attempting nonchalance she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at them.

"What!" She demanded. Her face still red, and her eye slightly puffy from the previously shed tears.

"Ah, sorry Yamiko-Chan…." Naruto said sheepishly and the corners of Yamiko's mouth quirked upwards slightly.

"I-…didn't mean to stare, I apologize." Sakura said ashamedly with a small bow before straightening back up. "What happened anyway? You leapt to the tree, then collapsed…" Sakura continued in a curious, yet worried voice.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke felt fit to reply with, and Kakashi just pulled out his book, and continued to read. He would rather be drinking in the sight of Yamiko's face, but didn't want her to notice.

"…It's ok Sakura…-chan, Naruto…-chan." Yamiko started slowly. Sakura and Naruto smile slightly at her. "I…have flashbacks often…and…just now…it was the night my mother died…" Yamiko said, struggling with the words, her voice thick with unshed tears. Kakashi jerked slightly and look at her over his book. _She was remembering the night her mother died? No wonder she fell. _. To his side he saw that Sakura looked horrified and Naruto and Sasuke both looked pitying. "But...I got to hear her voice one last time…so all is not bad…" Yamiko said in a slightly happier voice. "But, earlier today, you four walked in on another flashback...and for that I thank you." Yamiko finished with a bow. Kakashi nodded and turned back to his book, his heart aching, his eye focused on her and not the book.

"Really?" Sakura sounded morbidly curious. Kakashi could have hit her that moment if she were but an inch closer. _That's not…the proper thing to ask! _Kakashi thought to himself angrily.

"The…night…my father blinded me…" Yamiko said slowly…turning her head to gaze at the darkening sky, her expression blank, her fists clenching into tight fists at her side. Kakashi cut short a swear. _What a thing to remember…_Watching the moon lift higher into the sky she growled low at the back of her throat and with no other pretense, leapt away into the forest, jumping from tree to tree.

"What the-? Where is she going now?" Sakura said in shock. Kakashi and Naruto stood up instantaneously while Sasuke looked caught between worry and distaste.

"Sheesh Sakura-Chan…why'd you have to ask her what the other flashback was about!" Naruto said in exasperation. "And you say _I _have no tact!" Naruto finished. Sakura looked down at her feet in shame.

"Look you three practice, I'll go find her before she faints again or something." Kakashi said in his usual glib manner, hoping the others would not read too much into it. Sasuke just nodded and turned to start sparring against a tree stump. Sakura looked worried still but nodded and turned to watch Sasuke. Naruto looked worried, and looked like he was about to offer to come. _Drat I want to be alone with her! …Ah…to get her used to me…not…oh who am I kidding…_Kakashi thought in slight distaste, nothing showing on his face. Naruto then sighed and turned to try and get Sakura to notice him. Kakashi sighed to himself in relief and took off in the direction Yamiko had recently taken.

_I wonder why she just took off? _Kakashi thought to himself in worry, leaping from branch to branch, hoping he would find her soon, and hoping she was unhurt. Continuing on his way, his eye darted from one side to the other, looking for any sign of her passing. There weren't many. There were only a couple broken branches, and a few crunched leaves. But Kakashi would bet anything that if she hadn't been in stress, or had been trying to escape, there would not have been any traces. His respect for her grew. _She is _very _talented…I'm impressed… But I want to find her now before she gets hurt…_Kakashi shook his head and ran on, searching for her. He soon came upon a clearing and found her collapsed next to a tree. Cursing under his breath her put on a spurt of speed and rushed to her side. Dropping down next to her, he found her curled on her side, tears streaming down her cheek. Kakashi gently rolled her on her back, and pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest, her head lying against his left shoulder. He watched her chest rise in time to her calm breathing. She had a sort of blissful expression on her face, even though her eyes were still closed. But tears were still coursing down her now severally damp checks. He ran his hand though her hair in attempts to calm her. Slowly the tears stop flowing, and with a small groan that was barely audible she turned her head away slightly. After many moments, she slowly opened her eye. After a few more moments her eye focused on him, and her felt her stiffen in his arms. Still running his hand though her hair, he smiled, knowing she could see it.

"It's ok Miko…it's ok. I won't hurt you." He said to her in a soft voice, hoping she would not be afraid of him. In fact yearning for her to smile back, or make any kind positive response. Yamiko stared up at him, tears still pooling in her eye. Kakashi moved his hand from her hair and rubbed his thumb along her cheek, whipping her tears away. She started at his touch and he moved his hand away slowly, not wanting to startle her further. Yamiko looked up at him, her emotions in obvious turmoil. Kakashi ached to be able to help her. After staring at him for many silent moments she slowly raised her hand and nervously touched his face, a small smile on her lips.

"…Why?" She whispered, her voice giving away her exhaustion. Her eye stared into his, and for a moment he was again lost in her's.

"I was worried about you Yamiko." Kakashi said quietly. He saw her eye widen in shock at his response. _Probably has had nobody worried about his welfare except her mother and godmother…_Kakashi thought slowly. Yamiko looked confused.

"But…why? I…can handle myself…" Yamiko asked again, bitterness creeping into her voice at the last statement.

"I know you can. But that's what teams are Yamiko, we take care of our own. Your…Father, was an utter and complete bastard, and if he weren't already dead, I would be off hunting him down now to kill him for hurting you." Kakashi said, starting calmly and his voice betraying his anger and care for her at the end. Kakashi then noticed what her had just said to her and looked down to see her response.

"Kakashi…" Yamiko said to him slowly, her face red in pleasure at his protectiveness. "You…care for me? Nobody's ever…since my mother and Tsunade…"Yamiko said softly, and looking confused. Kakashi smiled slightly embarrassed himself.

"Yes Yamiko, I do care for you, very much. Even though we've just met. And I know you can take care of yourself, I had a very hard time following your trail you know." Kakashi said seriously, a smile still on his face. Yamiko's face flushed further and she smiled softly at him.

"Really? I've always been rather good at not leaving much in the way of trails…" Yamiko said softly, laying her head down against his chest in exhaustion. Kakashi smiled at the young woman in his arms and fought the urge to kiss her. Yamiko smiled softly up at him, looking slightly nervous before she leaned her head into Kakashi's chest and fell asleep. Kakashi chuckled to himself. "I guess she was tired." Standing up slowly Kakashi shifted his arms so Yamiko was gently cradled in them, and took off lightly jumping from tree to tree, trying not to jostle his passenger.


	8. Listen to your inner voice

Yamiko leapt from tree to tree, hurrying down the path, not know where she was or was going, and not caring either. Tears were pooling in both her eyes, and running silently down her already moist cheeks. She had to get away. She didn't want the others to see her weakness. The moon. She both loved and loathed it. It brought both happy and sorrow filled memories to her. It reminded her of the night her father blinded her, and the night he died. And it also reminded her oh so much of the night her mother's life was taken from her. She didn't want the others to know. It's not that she didn't want to burden them with her troubles, it's that she didn't want them to see her weakness and use it against her. _They hardly know me, and I them…how can I trust them! I can't…I can't…_I CAN'T! _I don't know why I told them my story…but I did and I can't take it back. The most I can do is not let them see any weakness in me. _Yamiko thought to herself.

**_Ah…but they already have Yamiko…_**Her inner voice said slyly. **_You fainted before remember? Fell right out of that tree you did. And_ he **_**caught you.** _Her inner voice continued. Yamiko gritted her teeth and hissed slightly as a twig caught on her arm and ripped her black sleeve slightly. Growling lightly she continued on, trying to ignore her inner voice, and the images of Kakashi it brought with it. She had been trying to forget the feeling of his arms around her, and how safe she had felt within the circle of his arms. She tried not to remember how beautiful his dark eye was. She suddenly realized that his eyes were a very, very deep midnight blue, almost black. She tried to forget, but she wasn't succeeding in anyway though.

_Damn! I… I can't trust him…I hardly know him! I don't know any of them! _Yamiko thought in despair.

**_Come now Yamiko. You trust me yes? And your Godmother? Tsunade would not put you into a group whom would harm you, besides, Kakashi caught you to keep you from getting harmed by the fall, does that not count for anything? _**Her voice continued in a wheedling tone. Yamiko sighed.

_Ah, yes…I trust you…and my Godmother of course. But...I just don't know. _Yamiko answered, arriving at a small clearing and collapsing at the base of a tree, curled up on her side, silent tears still flowing down her cheeks. After collapsing Yamiko drifted into a gentle darkness thankfully devoid of memories. Yamiko drifted slowly, calmly, losing herself in peace. After what seemed like eons, she felt herself return to herself, all of a sudden. Her eyes were still closed, but she felt reality closing back around her. Coming back to conscious she checked her surroundings, but kept her eyes closed. She felt safe, and warm, and someone was running their hand softly though her hair…

_What? Where am I? I...was so calm...it was nice…who brought me back? _Yamiko thought in confusion, getting angry near the end that someone had disrupted her sweet peace. Groaning slightly she started to drift back to her dark sanctuary.

**_YAMIKO! _**Her inner voice suddenly screamed, startling her entirely back to conciseness. **_I've been calling to you for ten minutes now…_**it continued meekly. **_You have to get up. Why'd you do that? You know you almost lost yourself there? _**It said, confusion, sorrow, distress, and fury mixed equally though each syllable. Yamiko drifted listlessly for a few moments, her inner voice's words sinking in.

_Would it really be so bad? To lose myself? Who would care? _Yamiko thought tonelessly, despair creeping in. She felt her inner voice bristle with indignation.

**_Well I for one care…and what of your Godmother? She cares about you! Don't we count! _**Her inner voice all but screamed. Yamiko simply sighed.

_Yes. You do. But you are myself. You are me. Just my bolder, less fearful self. You're what kept me going while 'Father' beat me…_Yamiko thought her tone serious. _But, that's just it. You're me. Of course you want me to stay, of course you care. And Godmother, well, so one person loves me…the rest-_ Yamiko continued, her thoughts nearing on bitter before her inner-ness interrupted.

**_Yeah, yeah, so I'm you, yada, yada. But having even one person to love you, that is reason enough to live. For her. And what about your/our…mother? Shall you leave her un- revenged? _**Her inner voice said sarcastically, tone turning first serious then furious at the end.

…_I…_Yamiko started... feeling more tears well up in her eyes.

**_You what! Stop wallowing in self-pity! You aren't alone, not yet, so don't act as if you were! _**Her inner voice said vehemently, before continuing in a softer tone. **_'Cause no matter what, you can't get rid of me girl. You're stuck with me. _**Yamiko smiled at that and stopped letting herself drift aimlessly.

_You're absolutely correct. I have been wallowing in more then my share of self-pity. _Yamiko said seriously, whipping the tears from her face with both hands.

**_Well, it's not that your self-pity was unfounded or undeserved…I mean, after all you/we have been though…_**Her inner voice added sheepishly. Yamiko looked up.

_True. But with all I've/we've been though, I should be strong enough to stand on my own two feet, and not run. I need to learn how to trust. _Yamiko said seriously.

**_Now that's my girl! _**Her inner voice cheered. Yamiko blushed sheepishly. The warm feeling of safety that was still surrounding her intensified.

**_Besides…_** her inner voice added slyly. **_I think I can think of at least one other person who would miss you/us…although he does not know of me…_**Yamiko groggily opened her eyes, and when they finally decided to work with and focus, she saw Kakashi's face peering down at her with a comforting smile. How she could tell he was smiling was a mystery, but she could see it from his eye.

"It's ok Miko…it's ok. I won't hurt you." He said to her in a soft voice. Yamiko stared up at him, tears still pooling in her eye. Kakashi moved his hand from her hair and rubbed his thumb along her cheek, whipping her tears away. She started at his touch and he moved his hand away slowly. Yamiko looked up at him, her emotions in turmoil. After staring at him for many silent moments she slowly raised her hand and nervously touched his face, a small smile on her lips.

"…Why?" She whispered, her voice wavering in exhaustion. Her eye stared into his, and for a moment she was again lost in his.

"I was worried about you Yamiko." Kakashi said quietly. She was shocked by his response, and confused. _He…cares for me? But?…_

"But…why? I…can handle myself…" She voiced her thoughts out loud, suddenly bitter. _Does he think me a child because I ran? Because I cried?_

"I know you can. But that's what teams are Yamiko, we take care of our own. Your…Father, was an utter and complete bastard, and if he weren't already dead, I would be off hunting him down now to kill him for hurting you." Kakashi said, starting calmly and his voice betraying his anger and care for her at the end. He then looked down at her silently. _He…wants to protect me! _She thought in shock.

**_IS it such a surprise dear? Everyone has someone for them, he is yours, and you are his. _**Her inner voice said softly.

"Kakashi…" Yamiko said to him slowly, and she felt her face grow red. "You…care for me? Nobody's ever…since my mother and Tsunade…"she said softly, confused. Kakashi smiled slightly.

"Yes Yamiko, I do care for you, very much. Even though we've just met. And I know you can take care of yourself, I had a very hard time following your trail you know." Kakashi said seriously, a smile still on his face. She smiled softly at him.

"Really? I've always been rather good at not leaving much in the way of trails…" Yamiko said softly, laying her head down against his chest in exhaustion. Kakashi smiled at her. Yamiko smiled softly up at him, feeling slightly nervous before she leaned her head into Kakashi's chest and fell asleep.


	9. Kyuusaisha

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Yamiko, and Kyuusaisha (A character introduced formally in this chapter)

AN/ Well, I hope you like this chapter people! It was fun, and I've gotten over my writers block!

**Yuuki Toshi: **Yup. The inner voice rocks.  
**Naash:** I know. It's kawii XD  
**  
**

* * *

Yamiko slowly opened her eyes and looked up, to find that she was lying on the ground. She sat up slowly, and finding that she was not dizzy, she got to her feet. Gazing about herself she took in her surroundings.

She was in a small clearing, filled with lush soft grass. There were yellow and orange poppies dotted throughout. The meadow was completely surrounded by tall pine, and oak trees, with some slender pale birch intermingled. She was standing next to a fire; only now dying to coals, and there were five packs on the other side. She recognized one as her own, and the others as her teammates'.

She tilted her head to the side, and heard the gentle sound of running water. There was a stream nearby. She was able to locate the sound as coming from her right, and by turning her head to locate the sun; she guessed that the stream would be about Northeast.

She once again looked down at the packs, and suddenly wondered where her team was. Especially Kakashi. She felt her cheeks heat up and knew she was blushing.

Closing her eyes she felt Chakra off to the right. They were at the river, and heading towards her.

Since her team was coming to her, she sat on the ground and waited. _Since when have a seen them as my team?_ She thought suddenly, and the idea did not startle her, as it once would have.

**_Because darling, they _ARE _your team…_**Her inner voice said with a chuckle.

"Oh, just shut up…" She muttered affectionately to her other self, a smirk on her face. She placed her bag behind her and reclined partially on it while she waited.

**_You know you love me. _**Her inner voice said with a chuckle as she obeyed her wishes and receded back into the depths of her mind. Smirking slightly once again to herself she brought her left hand up and pulled her finger-less glove and the underlying hand-warmer off –placing them gently on the ground by her pack- before she brought her hand close to her face and scrutinized her palm closely.

"The scar is still there…" She said softly to herself, examining the scar she had received so many years ago. It was a thin, hardly noticeable, straight white line that cut from the base of her thumb, all the way up to the base of her pinky. The scar was dissected once in the exact center of her palm -and the middle of the line- by a back-to-back crescent shape, the points of one aiming towards her thumb and pointer finger, and the points of the second aiming to middle and pinky finger. The thickest part of each crescent was a cm wide.

She remembered getting this scar, and oddly enough it was a happy memory. She was jolted out of her start down memory lane when she heard sounds coming from the forest, and already know who the sounds belonged to she sat up.

"Ah, I see you are feeling better Yamiko-chan!" Came a bubbly voice to her left. Turning her head Yamiko smiled softly at the cotton-candied haired Chunin as she came running into the clearing. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi trailed behind her. Yamiko was startled –to say the least- when Sakura suddenly knelt down next to her and felt her forehead.

"Uh…I do not have a fever if that is what you are worried about Sakura-chan…" She muttered, embarrassed. Sakura looked at her for a moment, her expression flustered before she smiled sheepishly.

"I apologize." She said softly, a soft smile on her face. Yamiko smiled cautiously back -surprising her team- before she got slowly to her feet.

"So…what happened?" She asked slowly, refusing to look at the man in front of her and instead gazing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, um, you ran off and Kakashi-sensei went after you and, uh, he came back…and you were unconscious, and he wouldn't tell us what was wrong but we made camp, and we were just getting water and came back and you got up and asked us what happened and-" Naruto said, very quickly. Yamiko was able to catch what he was saying, but when he started rambling and was about to repeat the whole thing over, she was very thankful indeed to see Sakura hit him upside the head. Sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Thank you." She said with a smirk. She saw Sakura turn to her, a rather startled expression on her face. "Is he always like that?" She continued. At that Sakura's face turned exasperated and she sighed.

"Yeah. For the most part. Idiot." Sakura answered her, her hand clutching her forehead in disgust. Yamiko snickered slightly before noticing she had left her hand uncovered. Really not in the mood for more prying questions, ones she wished not to answer, she fervently hoped no one had noticed her palm. Surreptitiously she closed her hand into a fist and bent to pick her glove and hand warmer back up with her right hand. But alas, she noticed Kakashi out of the corner of her eye, and somehow knew that he had seen something. And unfortunately, Sakura had seen something as well.

"Hey…Yamiko-chan? Is your hand ok?" Sakura asked softly, kneeling and taking her left hand, forcibly into her hands. Yamiko was rather shocked at her force, but kept her hand in a fist as she jerked her hand away, almost violently.

"Yes. My hand is fine. Thank you." She said shortly, turning away from her team and quickly pulling the hand warmer and glove back onto place.

"What were you looking at?" Naruto piped up curiously, appearing in front of her so suddenly that it sent her tumbling backwards several paces in shock.

"Baka." She heard a low voice mutter. She knew it was Sasuke.

"Heh, sorry." Naruto apologized sheepishly.

"Yamiko…" Kakashi spoke up gently, coming around front of her. His voice sent very pleasant tingles down her spine, but she tried not to dwell on them.

**_Hah! You know you _like_ him girl! Go for it! _**She heard in her mind, her inner-self cheering wildly. Trying not to show her shock, embarrassment and exasperation openly, she snarled at the voice inwardly.

_I'm going to have enough trouble with this as it is! PLEASE do not bring my emotions into it!_

**_Sheesh, I'm just trying to help, no need to be snippy._** Was her reply. Sighing Yamiko just decided to ignore her.

"Ah…yes?" She asked softly, hoping she had not been quarreling with her self for overlong.

"I saw your hand, there was something on it, what is it?" He asked her gently, his one visible eye drawn in what her inner-self told her was worry.

"Nothing." She said shortly, turning on her heel and finding herself face to face with Sakura. Glancing to her left she saw Naruto, and Sasuke was to her right, leaving her back covered by Kakashi. She knew, knew very well that they meant no harm, but being hemmed up in such a way brought back terrible memories…terrible, awful memories, worse then when she had been blinded…

Screeching in incoherent fear as she tried to suppress the memories by sheer force of will alone. She vaguely recognized their faces and even less vaguely noticed expressions of worry and fear on their faces before she blacked out.

* * *

But her body did not fall to the ground. No, Kyuusaisha refused to allow it this time. It made an ideal time to communicate with her darling's teammates. Gaining control of Yamiko's body, she was able to look though her eyes. She saw that the four people around her looked very shocked indeed, for she was limp, but floating upright a few inches of the ground, and she had a barely perceivable glow around her. 

Lifting her head up she brought the body to the ground and stood upright. The girl, Sakura looked utterly horrified, as did Naruto and they had both ran backwards several paces in fright when she had looked upon them. Suddenly she remembered why, her eyes, when she had control of Yamiko's body, were pure gold, know pupil, no iris, no white. From lid to lid her eyes glowed golden. 

Shifting her gaze to Sasuke she saw him start but he did not run, and when she looked at Kakashi he looked angry. Enraged actually. Good. It meant he did care deeply for her Miko. 

She lifted her chin up and looked Kakashi squarely in the eye, and she saw all three of the child crowd around behind him, looking at her, their faces mingled with horror, disbelief, and anger. 

" Who are you?" Kakashi said in a deathly calm voice, his eyes narrowed in anger. She felt Yamiko's conscious stir in the depths of their shared mind, and put the locks in place which would allow her to keep control of their body once Yamiko came to. She had never done this before, she knew she could as did Yamiko, but she had always allowed Yamiko control, except for some times when Yamiko had been unconscious and She had taken care of the body. But she had always happily relinquished to the girl. Until know. She needed to speak with this man, and the children. 

… _Kyuu?_ Yamiko asked softly, her voice muddled with half consciousness. 

_It's all right love. I just chose this as an opportune moment to speak to your team. Care to watch? _She answered back, her voice cheeky. She feltthe girl's shy assent, and then felt the girl brighten in glee. Sending a feeling of un-worded love towards the girl, Kyuusaisha returned her focus outwards, and realized that Kakashi had been repeating his question and now looked furious. 

_Oops…_she thought sheepishly. 

" Get out of Yamiko now demon?" He yelled at her, his hand holding a very sharp kunai. The children also had several sharp weapons in their hands. She could not help laughing at the absurdity of it all. And her laugh of course also shocked them, because it sounded nothing like that of a demon's. 

" I must say, you humans are indeed lack-witted." She said, her words cruel but her tone kind. They all looked insulted, especially the blonde Naruto. 

" Hey!" He started indignantly, but she cut him off with the wave of her hand. 

" First of all, what makes you all assume I am a demon? Secondly," She continued before they could answer, "If I truly was a demon, or of demonic descent, those puny weapons would hardly affect me, and even though I am hardly a demon, they still won't do me harm." She enjoyed the sheepish and embarrassed expressions on their faces, but Kakashi looked unconvinced. She spoke up again to complete her statement before he could comment. "And thirdly, even if those weapons could do me harm, they would kill Yamiko as well." She finished, stepping backwards lightly several feet. They all had identical expressions of horror on their faces, but no one put away their weapons. Sighing, she decided the fun was over, especially with Yamiko 'poking' her in annoyance. 

" Ok, in answer to your demand Kakashi, I'm quite afraid that I can not leave Yamiko's body." She said with a small smile. If he was shocked she knew his name he didn't show it, but he did show anger at her refusal to leave. 

" And just why is that?" he asked coldly, the three behind him looking angry as well. She felt her eye actually twitch and knew that her patience was coming to an end. 

"… It will not help matters to get angry at _me_ Kakashi. And you should in fact be thanking me, considering how much you care for the girl, and how much I've helped her survive." She said testily. She was fed up with the mortals' tempers. Oh, Yamiko's was fine; she loved the girl dearly, but theirs… 

She saw Kakashi's eye widen, and saw the three children stare at him incredulously for several moments before all four of them stared at her. 

" Good. It looks as if your foolish children are ready to listen to me now." She said calmly. She gestured to the ground and to her relief, the all sat down with only a minimal pause. Sitting in front of them she calmly pulled the gloves from her left hand, but did not show it to the humans yet. 

" Now. My name is Kyuusaisha." She said slowly. She saw them look at her strangely for her odd name, and decided to re-alliterate. 

" Kyuu-sai-sha." She repeated slowly. "It means, Savior." She added. She saw that Naruto looked lost, and Sasuke was still fuming, but Sakura was looking at her curiously, and Kakashi's face was blank. Good. That just meant that they all were actually listening. 

" I am, or was, Yamiko's guardian angel." She said softly, feeling a soft smile cross her face. She was quite amused by the dumbfounded expressions on the children's faces, but saw a light dawn in Kakashi's eye. 

" What do you mean…was?" He asked slowly. She slowly opened her palm and held it out to where they could see. They all leaned in and gazed at the scar for several moments. Naruto looked just as confused as ever, and both Sakura and Sasuke seemed intrigued. Kakashi examined it for the longest before pulling back. 

" What does that scar mean?" he asked, his brow creased in confusion. 

" It is a ritual scaring that Yamiko's mother gave her when she was three and her father started beating her. Her mother knew, knew deep in her bones, in her soul, that Yamiko's life would be wrought with terror and pain, and that she herself would be unable to help. So she made this scar on Yamiko's hand, and called her guardian angel down, binding our souls together as one. Therefore, I am Yamiko, and she is me, but we are both separate at the same time. This is Yamiko's body, it always will be. I gain control when she is unconscious, but I usually never take that control unless she is in danger, or like I am doing now, because I really need to speak to you all. This is the only time I have done this, and I will only do it with Yamiko's assent. 

She sat in silence for several moments, and watched as many emotions played over the humans' faces. Finally understanding dawned on all of their faces, including Naruto's. 

" But how can it be with her assent if she's unconscious?" Sakura asked, her head tilted to one side. Kyuu felt her lips quirk into a smirk. 

" Her mind woke up after a moment. And she is awake now, seeing though our eyes. She allowed me to have control. And she is now…" She started before Yamiko 'slapped' her, actually causing her to fall. "…Hitting me…dang Miko! That hurt!" She whined. She smirked when an 'audible' huff was heard, in Yamiko's voice. She was enjoying the humans' flabbergasted expressions before continuing. 

" As it is, I am her guardian, her conscience, he strength, her sense of humor as she has none…"She started before wincing. Yamiko was tired of Kyuu making her sound stupid and had poked her again. "I am her sister of the soul, and her partner of the spirit. I am also what kept her alive though all her traumas, and I do try and repress to memories from her…but…they are to powerful…and this is somewhere even I can not help her." She ended bitterly, her hair falling into her face. She heard the humans' shift and looked up. They were looking at her now, not in fear, but with admiration. Smiling She got to her feet. 

" Now, because Yamiko will not want to explain this, I'll do it for her." She started softly, and feeling her heart wince from the shared pain of both their spirits she gasped, her hand coming up to clutch their heart. She saw the others scramble to her feet but waved them off. 

" I'm fine…we share a heart to you know, and this memory hurts the both of us…" She said softly, smiling when they nodded in understanding. "I'm stronger then my darling whom shares my mind, but even I can not stand to feel our heart wrenched in grief." She added, mostly to Yamiko. 

_Damnit Kyuu! Just tell them already!_ Yamiko sobbed into her mind. Sighing she acquiesced.

"When she was seven, her mother gone on a mission, she was out training. She suddenly found herself surrounded by several of her 'father's'," She started, her voice mingled with hatred, pain, and rage on the word father. "No father I tell you a monster…" She added, almost to herself. "A group of…_his_ friends had her surrounded. I tried to warn her, tried to make her move, but she was locked up…and they…raped her. A seven year old child, a baby, my Miko…" She concluded. She heard Sakura gasp in terror and saw that Sasuke and Naruto looked ill. Kakashi on the other hand looked ill.

**_Are you ready to be in control again sweetling? _**She asked softly. And to her surprise Yamiko said no.

_No. Explain to Kakashi that I am not afraid of him, or Naruto or Sasuke. I just…_Yamiko said, struggling for words. Kyuusaisha cut her off.

**_I understand._** She said inwardly before returning her attention outwards once again.

"Ok. Yamiko wants me to tell you, that she doesn't fear any of you. And especially you Kakashi." She said, ending with a smile at Kakashi. She saw him blush, and saw the other three stare at him in shock.

"I do think she is in love with you Kakashi, and I think that you are the perfect thing for her to mend her soul where I can not." She said softly, smiling at them all. "All of you. She needs friends, please, do not allow her to close herself off from you. I'll be doing what I can, I am the only…'person' she trusts unconditionally because she knows I love her. Let her know you love her as well, show her you care. Be her friends." When she saw them all nod their assent she smiled brightly.

"Thank you." She said softly before deciding to do something on a whim. "I will most likely never be speaking to you all like this ever again, so allow me to say goodbye." She said softly. At their slightly nervous nods she smiled. She went and kissed Kakashi on the cheek before moving on and kissing Sakura on the cheek, and then she kissed Naruto on the lips, and then Sasuke. Kakashi looked slightly startled when she had kissed him, and Sakura had looked pleased, but both Naruto and Sasuke were caught flat footed when she had kissed them on the lips. She herself was a little startled at her boldness, and she felt Yamiko laughing at her.

Also, when she had kissed them, she had felt a jolt of their mind's. Kakashi was obviously very deeply in love with Yamiko, whether he knew it or not. Sakura was actually not as deeply attached to Sasuke as she had earlier hinted. In fact, she only still acted as if she loved him because she had no one else to ply her affections on. But, there had been an underlying factor, a blur which hinted at Naruto.

**_Interesting…_**She logged that away for further investigation.

Naruto's mind had been straight forward, but Sasuke's had been a maelstrom of pain and hate, hate mostly directed towards his brother, but some directed at him-self. She had felt something pass between them when she had kissed him, but decided not to dwell on it.

Done with her good-byes she smiled. "I'll shall remember my time with you all, and hope you remember my words. I'll not be seeing you again I think, and if I do have something to say, which really isn't likely, it will be passed though Yamiko more often then not. So, farewell."" With her parting comments she bowed, and as she bowed took the locks out of place and reverted to her position at the back of their mind, allowing Yamiko free reign once more.

* * *

AN/ Well? Did you like it? I'm toying with the idea of giving Kyuusaisha her own body, and pairing her with Sasuke. I'm not sure though, so if you review, please give me your opinion. 


	10. Kyuusaisha's problem

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, Yamiko, and Kyuusaisha. Everything else belongs to the creator(s) of Naruto.

AN/ I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. Next one will be longer. The problem is I don't know if Iwant to just continue as is, back track in Kakashi's POV, or backtrack in Sasuke's. Please, when you review, give me your opinion. I won't be able to update until I know...so, I'm depending on you guys.

* * *

Yamiko stood up slowly, regaining control of her body. She truly loved Kyuu, and was thankful for her help. But it seemed odd that she had not known that Kyuu was actually a separate being until now, she had just thought she was a second facet of herself…

**_Because until now, that was what you need from me. I need to be an unwavering pillar of strength, and you had to believe you could find this strength not from me, but from yourself. Dearling…You are ever bit as strong as I make you, that is your strength and bravery I give you. And, you may very well not need me anymore when these children prove to be firm friends, especially with Kakashi…I will be obsolete…_**Kyuusaisha spoke up, her voice conveying multitudes of love, butt sounding almost useless at the end. Yamiko shook her head vehemently.

_I sense by your saying you won't be needed anymore you don't mean that your will leave me, but that I'll want you gone…is that right? _She asked softly.

…**_Yes…would you not like to have your body to yourself? I'm sure that once you start getting intimate with Kakashi you won't want me here…._** Kyuu continued sadly. She was shocked. Both by her words and her implications

"NEVER!" She spoke up loudly, actually saying the denial out loud and startling her team, whom had been trying to talk to her while she was conversing with Kyuu.

"…I'm sorry…I was speaking to Kyuu…." She muttered softly, embarrassed. She then decided that for her team's benefit she would continue out loud. SO holding her hand up to stall their response she sat down.

"Now, Kyuu…what is this bullshit? What makes you think that once I get some firm friends, that I'll kick you out?" She said angrily, not noticing that Kakashi was seated in front of her, Sakura and Naruto to either side, or Sasuke sitting of always in front of a tree, although her was listening as well.

**_Do you wish for me to speak though you for their benefit as well? _**Kyuu asked her meekly, surprising her.

"You can do that?" She asked, feeling her eyes go wide. Hearing a chuckle in her mind she sighed. "Yes then. Go ahead." She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

"**Very well…"** Kyuu said, speaking though her mouth. She had opened her eyes and saw all of her team staring at her in utter shock.

"Uh…I had decided to speak out loud to Kyuu for your benefits…and Kyuu had said that she could speak as well…and…I guess she can…" She ended lamely, looking down at her hands in embarrassment.

"**Darling…please don't get upset. They don't mind, I just startled them, I am using your mouth after all, my voice just sounds vastly different is all…"** Kyuu spoke up again, her voice sheepish. And it was true, her voice was lighter then Yamiko's, and somehow sounded younger, and had a slight lilt to it.

"…yes…so will you mind telling me what gave you the idea that I'd kick you out?"

"**Have you never found it troublesome to share your body, mind, and soul with me? Can you honestly say you have never wished me gone?"** Kyuu replied, her voice sad. Yamiko could answer that easily.

"Never! You've always been my only strength except for mother and Tsunade!" She answered, the truth giving her voice vehemence.

"**Sweetie…that's the problem. I've been telling you to find your own strength and not depend on me…of course had I been able to do anything more to save your pain from _him_…I would have sacrificed myself for your sake gladly…"** Kyuu explained, her voice filled with a viscous possessiveness in the end. Yamiko felt tears flowing down her cheeks but didn't care. Needless to say she was rather startled when she felt a soft hand wipe them away. Lifting her eye she saw Kakashi wiping her tears.

"Kyuu…I know you would have, you hate him as much as I do, but you can't your couldn't, and you were not able to…" Yamiko said with a sigh of regret. "And even if you could, I would not want you to." She added sharply.

"**Yes, but you see…Kakashi loves you, I felt that in his mind when I kissed him. Sakura and Naruto like you as well. Sasuke…well, he has other things bothering him at the moment, but he would protect you as well. What need have you for me now?"** Kyuu added, a desperate plea in her voice, as in begging for a reason to existence, which Yamiko suddenly grasped. She noticed that Kakashi was blushing, and Naruto started laughing at Kakashi, but then stopped before Sakura had a chance to move to hit him. Sakura was nodding, and Sasuke looked very angry.

"What did you see!" He demanded roughly, getting to his feet and walking closer.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said warningly, but the boy ignored him. Yamiko was stumped, because she could feel and 'see' what Kyuu heard, felt, saw, and 'saw', but she hadn't gotten anything from Sasuke….

"I…" she started, confused, before Kyuu cut her off.

"**What I saw is not my business, and I blocked it form Yahiko's mind, so even she does not know. I will not reveal it, and I will not speak of it, so please, rest assured, I meant no harm."** Kyuu said in a soothing voice. Sasuke did not look very convinced but he sat down next to Naruto and glowered.

"…All I got from her…contact with you…was blackness, she covered up even whatever emotions she got from it." Yamiko said seriously before returning to the bigger topic at hand. "Now…Kyuu, what I've gathered…which should have been obvious from the first, is not that you want to leave, but that you feel useless." She said softly, her brow creased in thought. Kyuu was silent for many long moments, and a leaf blew by, the wind chilling the group. But no one moved.

"**In a nutshell…yes." **Kyuu finally answered, her voice bleak. **"Besides, once you start getting intimate with Kakashi, are you really going to want me in your mind?"** She added sharply. Yamiko felt her cheeks get hot, and saw that Kakashi looked startled. Naruto was laughing and Sakura was blushing but snickering as well. Sasuke looked disgusted.

"Not…that I plan to…" Yamiko started, feeling her face get even hotter. "But…in truth, no." She concluded, sadly.

"**You see? So…what am I to do?"** Kyuu asked softly, her voice all but inaudible. Yamiko didn't have an answer, and the deep sadness in her voice caused even Naruto to look quite despondent. Kakashi on the other hand looked to be deep in thought.

" A ritual and that scar bound you to Yamiko correct?" He asked slowly, looking to be lost in thought. Yamiko answered affirmatively, Kyuu echoing her. "then a ritual could unbind you…but that would simply send you back to wherever angels go." He said…sounding unsure at the end.

"**No… I can leave without a ritual, Yamiko must simply wish for me to leave, and we both…well, it's complicated, but I simply detach myself, and, yes, I would leave to the other realm…"** Kyuu said softly, sadly.

"Well, is there any reason you can't get a body of your own? I mean, your swore, and you made some threats, and you would obviously commit what is in a sense suicide to protect Yamiko, and that all isn't exactly angelic…" Kakashi asked slowly, a hint of a smirk under his mask. Yamiko felt Kyuu start in very real surprise, and she jolted backwards slightly was well. Neither of them had thought about that. Neither of her other teammates had either by their expressions.

Silence reigned over the group for several long moments. The moments passed, an hour passed, and no one moved, no one spoke. Yamiko felt Kyuu frantically moving in their mind, searching, examining. After what seemed an eternity, she spoke up.

"**That…may…be possible."** Kyuu finally said. Yamiko smiled brightly, Kakashi looked pleased, Sakura and Naruto cheered, and Sasuke's face was blank of any emotion. **"But…I would have no idea where to begin to do such a thing, and I refuse to steal some one else's body." **Kyuu added dejectedly, her last comment said in a tone brooking no augument.

* * *

AN/ Well? Like it? Love it? Review! Also, if anyone has any ideas on how Kyuusaisha can get her own body, I'll appreciate any suggestions. Because she will get one. Weather she hooks up with anyone afterwards is a different subject altogether. Just remember, she will be human (With pointed ears and gold eyes, although her eyes will look more normal) and she will not take anyone else's body. 


	11. A cozy night for two

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…bladda, bladda, blah. You know the drill.

AN/ Ok…I've updated all of my stories now, and even added a couple…this is scary. :shivers: But I hope you all enjoy this. And I know this chapter is really, REALLY short….but I am just trying to get the mindset of this story wound up again. I already know how it's going to turn out; I just need to get there. So Please Read and Review!!

"Speaking."- Normal conversation  
_Speaking_- Thinking  
_**Speaking**_- Kyuusaisha speaking in Yamiko's mind  
**"Speaking"-**Kyuusaisha speaking aloud through Yamiko

I know the chapter title is a little misleading, I thought it was funny. :laughs:

* * *

Yamiko sat before her vanity bushing her luxurious raven-wing black hair out with an annoyed sigh. She had just finished bathing, and she was seriously considering chopping her thigh length hair off to her ears. It was such a pain to wash and brush.

_**Now, now, dearest.**_ Kyuusaisha spoke teasingly into her mind. _**I love your hair as it is.**_ She told her softly. Yamiko grimaced. Drat. She could not cut it now. She rolled her eyes and stood up while placing the brush softly down on the counter before her.

"Alright, I shan't cut it then." She sighed reluctantly. Kyuu's only response was a chuckle in her mind. She wrinkled her nose indulgently and paused to admire her reflection in the mirror for a moment.

She had filled out some in the recent weeks, and she was not quite so pale. She looked much healthier needless to say. Her hair was loose for the moment and hung down in light waves to her thighs. She was wearing long, loose black pants and a baggy black t-shirt for bed. The black color made her look paler then she was, but she didn't care. Her bangs were still brushed over her left eye.

It had been two weeks since the day in the field, and she had been training with Team 7 daily. She and Kakashi had been getting closer and closer, much to her delight. Sakura and Naruto were also turning out to be wonderful friends. Sasuke was warming slowly to her, but he was still so unapproachable. Unsocial.

She somehow got the feeling that Sasuke was still antagonist against Kyuusaisha, whatever it was she had seen that day. And her sense of self just grew stronger each passing day, but her love and affection for Kyuu never lessened an iota.

She was so thankful to her Guardian Angel for her ultimate sacrifice, and she would do everything in her power to grant Kyuu her own body. That was her mission in life; that and to avenge her poor sweet mother.

__

_**I worry when you are so pensive my dear.**_ Kyuu spoke up suddenly, startling her.

"What?" She asked, astounded. She blinked several times, the implication of Kyuu's words finally sinking in. "Wait, are you not listening to my thoughts anymore?" She asked, her eyes wide and she turned to stare at the mirror. Her eyes flickered gold for a split second. Hardly noticeable except that she had been expecting it.

_**I have been doing so less and less of late.**_ Kyuu told her softly. Yamiko found herself unable to respond for several moments.

"Why?!" She finally managed to get out.

_**Do I have a right to anymore, dear one? You know now that I am not simply a part of you, I am a separate entity…I should not be privy to every thought you have, it is intrusive. And besides, once I get my own body…I will not be in your mind then.**_ Kyuu explained to her calmly and with a feeling of chiding authority. Yamiko realized that Kyuu was right, but she found that she still could not except her reasoning entirely.

"I have never found your presence intrusive." She argued vehemently. "You know me better then I know myself, you are my other half." She continued with a smile.

Kyuu was silent for many long moments, and Yamiko began to feel that she was simply not going to answer. She had done that once or twice before.

_**Be that as it may, as soon as I am separate I will no longer be **_**you**_**. I will be my own…entity.**_ She explained again, a little doubtfully this time. Yamiko laughed and she hugged herself.

"Alright then, but really, I don't mind you in my head. Do so as long as you like, and then when you are your own person, we'll have to share our every thought with each other." Yamiko teased with a giggle. She got the sense that Kyuu was amused and she felt the feeling of an embrace emanating for the part of her that _was_ Kyuu.

_**I love you too.**_

* * *

AN/ Well? What do you think? I know it is really short…but It'll get longer.


End file.
